Spring Breaks Reality
by ActionBitch
Summary: Jessa wanted to go to Florida for Spring Break, but is stuck back at home alone instead. Jessa turns the TV on to watch an old episode of InuYasha, she presses a weird button on her remote and is now stuck home, but not alone. Is she schizo or is it real?
1. Chapter 1

Um…Wayne's World

A girl stepped out of her shower, squeezing the water from her brown hair and quickly wrapping a towel around her body. She was home alone and decided to pamper herself on her first day of Spring Break. She hadn't gone anywhere, but most of her friends had booked it down to Florida, leaving her behind in shitty, cornfields amongst cornfields Indiana.

"Fucking rap song…get out of my head." She grumbled to herself, putting her glasses on her face and wishing the catchy phrases and rhymes would leave her poor mind alone. It had plenty going on in it already. She hurriedly dried her brown hair and brushed it, the length of it starting to bother the teen girl as well. She walked to her room, pulled on her undergarments and looked through her wardrobe, wondering what to wear.

"Yellow shirt…blue jean shorts…yeah, I'm not going anywhere anyway." She mumbled to herself, quickly getting dressed and walking from her room, down the hallway and to the kitchen. She opened each cabinet, eyes reading over every edible item, helping her decide on what to eat.

"Mmm, French Fries and why am I talking to myself? I don't know. Because I keep replying. Damn, I am crazy." She said, turning the oven on and spreading the frozen fries out on the pan and sticking them inside the oven, praying that they cooked fast. She was hungry. She stopped moving when she heard faint music playing. She strained her ears while carefully looking around, realizing that it was "Gel" by Collective Soul playing.

"Oh, duh, my phone." She said to herself, running back to her room and picking up the silver BlackBerry phone, hitting the green button while stroking her hair back behind her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Heeeeeey, Jesssssssa! What's up?" a hyper and loud voice asked excitedly.

"I'm making lunch, bitch, what do you want?" Jessa replied with a fake growl.

"Just calling to see what my girl is up to and I just wanted to say, Panama City is the shiiiiiiiiit!"

"Rub it in."

"I am. So, who all stayed back in the Corn and Soybean State?"

"Well, not you, Kat. I guess Ali and Uncle Sam stayed." Jessa yawned, opening the fridge and looking in, wondering what to drink next.

"Sooooo did you watch the new episode of InuYasha on Hulu yet?" Kat asked excitedly.

"I haven't watched any of them sense Sesshomaru the Gecko grew his arm back." Jessa said back, snapping open a can of Mountain Dew and taking a long, savored drink. Her throat was a bit dry and now it felt better.

"Haha, why not?"

"Because, unlike you, when I take hard college classes in high school, I actually study and do my work instead of cheat, cheat, cheat." Jessa said back, her voice toneless and emotionless.

"Ouch, dude, ouch. Haha, when you talk like that, you remind me of the Gecko-Dog Demon."

"I'll try to stop."

"Well, I have to go now, my phone is dying and the beach is calling! Bye Jessa!"

"Bye, bitch." Jessa giggled back, clicking her phone off and walking to the living room. Her parents had gone to see her older sister, who was graduating from college in California. They were going to be gone all Spring Break, leaving Jessa by herself. Jessa didn't mind and she quite liked the peace and quiet…and the large amounts of food her parents bought to keep her happy. Jessa even rearranged the living room to her liking, the couches being off to the side and her favorite black recliner chair was front line and centered in front of the fifty-two inch plasma screen TV with surround sound speakers hooked and placed strategically throughout the entire living room.

"Oh buddy, we are going to connect really well this week," Jessa commented with a small smirk as she collapsed in her chair, pulling out the remote from the remote holder that was built into the chair's arm. It even had a cup holder and the chair had a massaging machine inside it. She turned on the TV and saw that she still had a few recordings of older InuYasha left on and they were a few of her favorites. One was a Naraku-centered episode and the other was filler.

"Naraku, my homie, let's see some Kagome heads rolling, please?" Jessa asked, pressing play and frowning when she found a pill bottle stored in the other arm of her beloved chair.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Hydrocodone, AKA Vicodin! Yessssss!" Jessa cheered, popping a single pill in her mouth and drinking it down with her Mountain Dew. She looked down at the remote to find the volume button and instead, she saw a six-pronged star button below the power button. Jessa cocked an eyebrow as she pressed it.

"Does it control Satan? Ugh, stupid technology and its useless buttons…oh shit, my fries are burning!" Jessa said quickly, placing the remote down and running towards the kitchen. She saw a bright light flash throughout the entire house, but she didn't care. Her fries were burning and she needed food. She pulled the food out of the oven and placed the pan on top, seeing that they weren't burnt at all, but they were ready to be devoured.

"Haha, yum, yum in my tum." Jessa sang in a low voice, frowning when she heard the floor behind her creak, but she just assumed it was the dog, Milo. He was a lazy dog that only woke up when he was hungry.

"My food, Milo, go away." Jessa growled possessively at the yellow lab, which whined as he sat down, staring back up at her as she poured the ketchup on her plate, picking up a fry and dipping it before eating it. She walked back in the front room and found herself instantly become sleepy and tired. She figured the pills kicked in early. Jessa sat down in her chair, reclined it and ate another fry.

"Human, tell me where I am," a deep and smooth voice demanded. Jessa turned her head and saw the tall man standing next to the couch, his long hair slightly messy. Jessa quit chewing her food and reached on the table next to her, grabbing the pill bottle and reading the side effects.

"May cause drowsiness. Alcohol may intensify this effect. Taking more than recommended may cause breathing problems…nothing about hallucinations…oh well, you're not real." Jessa said out loud, eating a few more fries and staring at the demon man intensely, blinking a few times to see if he would disappear…he didn't. His golden eyes blazed into hers, showing his irritation and maybe slight confusion.

"I am real. I'm talking to you, am I not?" he replied, his voice toneless except for a slight growl at the end of his sentence.

"I have schizophrenia and I just haven't been diagnosed with it. Schizo Jessa. Schizo. It's just schizophrenia." Jessa repeated to herself reassuringly, shrugging as she looked back at the TV, seeing the screen had gone completely white.

"Fuck! Noooooo! Not the fifty-two inch plasma with surround sound!" Jessa cried out dramatically as she placed her fries down, running up to the TV and almost hugging it.

"Are you ignoring me?" the dog demon asked.

"Please, TV, come back on…ahhh! Milo! Those are my fries! Nooooo!" Jessa cried out when she saw the yellow lab had engulfed the fries and was licking his lips.

"You are an asshole!" she snapped. Milo flattened his ears against his head before running away.

"Answer me." Sesshomaru ordered, grabbing the girl's arm merely to get her attention.

"Look, Figment of My Imagination, go away!" Jessa shouted frantically, wishing that he really was a figment, but his hand grabbing her arm felt all too real.

"Are you ordering me around?" Sesshomaru asked, the iciness in his voice making Jessa gulp slightly. She pushed her glasses back up her face and let her hand rest over her mouth as she looked at the floor mindlessly. What was she going to do? She was high, hungry and now a cartoon character was in her house.

"Human girl, I will give you one last chance to answer me," Sesshomaru stated, letting go of her arm.

"How about this…I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I was just watching TV and eating French fries and then you're here!" Jessa replied, seeing the instant blank look spread across the demon lord's face.

"TV…French fries?" he repeated slowly.

"Schizophrenia! You're Japanese! I don't speak Japanese, so how can I understand you? I'm only crazy! You're not real! I'm just crazy! Hahahaha!" Jessa laughed nervously and loudly as she grabbed her empty plate, striding back to the kitchen to clean her mess. Sesshomaru watched the girl with no emotion. She was hyper. Crazy? Maybe. Hyper? Definitely.

"Do you have any idea on how I got here?" Sesshomaru asked her as he followed her back to the kitchen.

"Well, when Mommies and Daddies love each other, they get in bed with each other," Jessa began as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"…" The dog demon could only glare back.

"Naked. And then they,"

"If you care for your life, you will not finish that sentence." Sesshomaru warned, crossing his arms inside his sleeves. Jessa stared back, her mouth closed tight, but the rest of the sentence was burning her very throat.

"Intercourse." Jessa stated slowly, seeing Sesshomaru's hand ready to rip her to shreds.

"If you kill me you might never get back home!" Jessa shouted quickly, pointing at the demon lord boldly.

"You've already admitted that you didn't know how I arrived here. How can you help me get back home?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously, his claws still at the ready. Jessa blinked when she remembered the button on the remote.

"I have an idea! Come on, Spanky!" Jessa exclaimed as she ran to the living room. Sesshomaru followed her slowly, his arms now crossed inside his sleeves again.

"Oh what the fuck? It was right here! That's bullshit! Fuck my life!" Jessa groaned as she threw the remote down after discovering that the star disappeared.

"What button?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

"There was a button on there and it was the Six-pronged Satan Star, so I thought if I pressed it, it would summon Satan, but I got you instead…pretty damn close, but no cigar and now the button has disappeared off the remote, the plasma screen TV won't fucking work, Ashley Simpson can't rap, Goddamn, fuck the world!" Jessa exploded angrily as she turned the TV off. Sesshomaru almost flinched when the girl whipped around, a wide smile on her face.

"Duuuuuuude! You're Sesshomaru!" she stated, pointing at him boldly once again.

"I am." Sesshomaru replied, thinking that she already knew him.

"Kat LOVES you! And she's in Florida! And I wanted to be in Florida, but I'm not, I'm stuck with you and Kat loves you more than she loves Florida…oh my God…the ultimate revenge! I can totally get proof that I met you and she's going to be in Florida, being a whore while I'm spending time with you! Ahhhahahahaha! Revenge, revenge, reveeeeeenge!" Jessa laughed crazily while pointing at the ceiling for no reason. Sesshomaru said nothing back. He decided that in situations like these, it was best to keep quiet.

"Now, I just need to find my camera, take a few strands of your hair, quit getting high and then I'll be ok…uh oh," Jessa groaned when she saw the name, "Mom" pop up on the screen of her BlackBerry. She gulped as she answered it, slowly walking away from Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" Jessa answered, trying to sound like her bored, typical self.

"Hi honey! How are you?" her mom's voice sang loudly.

"Just FREAKING peachy, Mom! Hahaha!" Jessa laughed, raising her voice when she saw Sesshomaru get curious and reach for the expensive vase sitting on a random table. He looked at her and saw her lip the words, "Do NOT touch anything" at him dangerously. She even pointed at him while doing so. Jessa almost laughed at herself. What was she going to do to him if he did touch something? Beat him with a newspaper? Somehow get a shock-collar on him and buzz him every time he did something wrong?

"Oh, well you sound annoyed," Mom replied curiously.

"Nope! Just playing the Wii! Keeping out of trouble! Boring!" Jessa replied, almost throwing the nearest book at Sesshomaru when he picked up the four-foot dragon statue in the corner of the living room. He saw her almost foaming at the mouth when he did, so he placed it back down effortlessly and moved on to the kitchen. Interesting and somewhat delicious smells were enticing him back there.

"Oh, I bet you're bored without me! Hahaha!" Mom laughed teasingly.

"Haha, yup! Me and Milo, maaaan…we are fricken lost!" Jessa said back with a laugh as well, wondering where Sesshomaru was heading.

"Well, we miss you and we will see you before you know it, Jessa. Love you." Mom said.

"Yeah, love you too, Mom. Bye." Jessa replied, clicking her phone off and walking to the kitchen where Sesshomaru and Milo stood at the fridge. Sesshomaru opening the door and then closing it hypnotized both dog and dog demon. He cocked an eyebrow and opened the fridge again quickly, then closing it slowly. Jessa had to keep repeating the phrase, "Don't laugh, Jessa. Don't laugh, Jessa. Don't laugh" in her head. She hoped he wouldn't ask her the question that she knew he was thinking about. Sesshomaru opened the fridge door once more and pointed at it, looking at Jessa.

"Does the light stay on when I close the door?" he asked, entirely serious, but Jessa forgot to not laugh. She covered her mouth and snorted loudly as she bent over, almost as if she were in pain. Sesshomaru glared at her when he realized that she was laughing at him.

"I'm being quite serious about this." He growled.

"Ahahahaha! Hahahaha! I knooooooow! I'm so sorry!" she cried out, still laughing and still doubled over while pressing her hand against the wall for leverage.

"Irritable woman," Sesshomaru commented, closing the door and crossing his arms.

"Haha, oh God, that hurrrrrt! Ok, ok, I'm ok, I'm ok…hahahahaha!" Jessa dropped to her knees as she fell back into a painful laughing fit.

Later on that day, Morgan sat in the living room, watching TV because the TV began working again. She had gone through the house and opened up all the windows to let in the spring breeze. She let Sesshomaru explore the house on his own terms and he insisted that she not be around when he was inspecting it. It didn't bother her, as long as he didn't flick the power switch and turn of the electricity.

"Son of a bitch." Jessa growled when the TV, lights and clocks shut off without warning. Jessa didn't even get up. He would come crawling to her eventually to ask what happened and if he was the cause. She refused to tell him "Yes" because if she made him mad, he would remember just what to do to piss her off. Right on cue, his footsteps alerted her of his presence.

"Did I do something?" he asked uncaringly, as if the answer didn't matter to him. Jessa took another pill and swallowed it down with Mountain Dew.

"Nope." She replied tonelessly, her face showing utter boredom. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked at the TV, seeing the screen had gone black.

"Aren't there usually moving pictures on there?" he asked.

"Yup." Jessa replied shortly.

"So I did, in fact, do something…interesting." Sesshomaru replied, his arms crossed inside his sleeves once again as he stared down at Jessa with a blank look…maybe slight content was in his eyes. Jessa looked back up at him and glared icily.

"I will give you until the count of three," Jessa began, her teeth gritted as she held up three fingers.

"Heh," Sesshomaru replied, snorting slightly, closing his eyes and giving a small smirk before returning to his exploration and possible decimation of the house. She waited a few minutes before getting up to turn the power back on.

"Fucking idiot…turning the fucking power off…watching my fucking game…fuck." Jessa grumbled under her breath as she walked to the back door that led to the basement. She jogged down the stairs, dodging a few boxes and finding the box and flipping the switch back on. She ran back upstairs and just as she went to sit back down in her chair the doorbell rang. Milo howled defensively as he ran to the door.

"Shut up, stupid dog…hey," Jessa said when her friend Ali hugged her, stepping inside.

"Hey girl, I thought I'd hang with you for a while. Heeeey Milo! Cutie pie!" Ali sang with a smile as she petted the dog lovingly. She watched as Jessa walked to the couch and sat down on it. Ali pulled her black hair into a ponytail and sat on the couch with Jessa.

"What's wrong, Jessa?" Ali asked, her brown eyes filled with worry. Her only reply was Jessa slapping her forehead and pointing at the approaching dog demon.

"What are these?" Sesshomaru asked, holding up the box of Tampons.

"Oh…oh my fucking God!" Ali shrieked with disbelief, covering her mouth with both hands. Jessa looked up and sighed.

"Power sticks." Jessa answered the demon man, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Do they increase your power?" he asked, pulling one out of the box and staring at it.

"Uh, yeah, I use two of them at once usually." Jessa replied dryly while exhaling.

"How do you use them? Do you eat them?" Sesshomaru quizzed, pulling another out of the box.

"No, you stick them up your nose…duh." Jessa answered.

"There are different sizes," Sesshomaru stated.

"For different levels of power. I think you need the biggest ones." Jessa chirped sarcastically. Sesshomaru nodded as he turned around.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied as he disappeared. Jessa cocked an eyebrow as she rested her chin on her hand. She felt the couch shaking and looked over at her friend Ali, who was convulsing on the couch with silent laughter. She had tears flowing down her face, which was red from the lack of oxygen. After a few minutes, Ali was breathing as she sat up, looking at Jessa as she wiped her eyes dry with her jacket sleeve.

"Oh my God! Who is that?" Ali asked with a broad smile.

"Holy shit, who do you think?" Jessa asked back with slight disbelief, both girls looking over at Sesshomaru, who approached with two gigantic Tampons sticking out of his nose.

"I don't think it's working." He stated with a growl. Jessa kept a straight face, but Ali collapsed backwards as she began convulsing again.

"Keep trying, it takes a few times for it to work." Jessa said, somehow keeping from laughing. Sesshomaru glared as he turned around.

"You had better not be lying to me." He warned.

"Or what?" Jessa asked with a growl.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ali screamed joyously as she continued laughing.

"So, it's really him by the way…just saying." Jessa announced with a victorious smile.

"Whatever dude, but still, so fucking funny! Hahaha!" Ali giggled. She watched as Sesshomaru walked back out, the two Tampons held in his hand.

"You lied." He growled at Jessa as he melted the Tampons with his poisonous claws. Ali immediately quit laughing and went silent. Jessa ignored Sesshomaru and looked at Ali.

"See? I wasn't lying." She chirped. Ali gulped as her face went slightly red.

"He's hotter in person. I'd really like to get in his poofy pants." Ali stated, only to recoil when the demon lord almost killed her just by glaring too intensely.

"Yeah, he can understand you, too." Jessa stated as she stood up, yawning loudly.

"Thanks for the warning, bitch." Ali growled.

"No problem." Jessa replied before falling to the floor and passing out. She was tired. Ali and Sesshomaru stared at her before looking at one another. Ali grinned and waved.

"Hi, I'm Ali." She said. Her only response was an icy warning glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Walmart…Low Prices

Jessa yawned as she walked to her room later that night. Sesshomaru had disappeared for a while and Ali begged to stay the night so that she may get to know him a little better. In other words, try to get him to fuck her. Jessa didn't care, just as long as they didn't wake her up. She opened her door and looked across the room and on her bed lay the sleeping dog demon. Or at least she thought he was asleep.

"Asshole." Jessa growled distastefully as she turned around.

"I am awake." Sesshomaru's voice followed.

"That's cool." Jessa replied, disappearing back out into the living room. She decided that the couch was the way to go that night.

Ali yawned as she walked downstairs the next day. She slept in the spare room upstairs the previous night. Ali looked in the living room and saw Sesshomaru looming over Jessa, his sword at the ready.

"Don't," Ali began, but Sesshomaru tapped Jessa on the chest with the blade before Ali could finish her warning. Jessa snapped awake, taking a deep and shaky breath as she sat up. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realized that Jessa wasn't exhaling, her face turning red as she struggled to breathe. He heard Ali running back from Jessa's room. She ran to the suffocating girl and handed her the inhaler. Jessa took a few puffs of it, finally catching her breath and pressing her hand to her chest.

"I…what…hm." Sesshomaru shut his mouth when Jessa coughed a few times, glaring up at him as her eyes watered.

"Is it…that hard to…wait for me to…wake up?" Jessa asked in between breaths. Sesshomaru only snorted quietly as he walked away, sheathing his sword.

"You ok?" Ali asked. Jessa nodded as she stood up, walking into the bathroom and closing the door so she could shower.

After showering, Jessa walked into her room, wrapped in a towel. She was glad that her room was empty. She pulled on light blue jeans and a black shirt with the Cheshire Cat on it. Next she put on black Chucks and brushed her brown hair, putting her glasses on and wondering what to do.

"I have no clue where he is." Ali announced when Jessa entered the kitchen. Ali handed her a plate with an omelet on it. Jessa grabbed a fork and took a bite of the omelet.

"Gee, that's great. Hm…maybe he wasn't real after all." Jessa murmured to herself.

"Jessa…I saw him, too." Ali stated seriously.

"Maybe you're part of the hallucination." Jessa replied with a smirk. She looked over at the sliding glass door that was open and led out to the pool. Sesshomaru stepped inside and blinked.

"I found a carriage moving without a horse." He stated. Jessa closed her eyes and prayed to God that he was joking. She walked outside and saw that next to the pool, there was a silver SUV sitting there, a woman sitting in the driver's seat. Jessa walked over to her and scratched her head, staring at the woman quietly.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name," the woman chanted as she held her cross necklace with both hands.

"Um, lady, can you get your vehicle out of my backyard?" Jessa asked, knocking on the window lightly. The woman squealed as she looked at Jessa and then immediately relaxed when she realized it wasn't the tall man with long, white hair.

"I-I don't know how I got here!" The woman said frantically.

"I don't either, but I'd appreciate it if you left…you're kind of fucking up the view." Jessa replied. The woman nodded and quickly put her SUV into drive as she drove away, avoiding the hedges and driving down the hill that Jessa's house sat on.

"Ok, no more horseless carriages, Sesshomaru." Jessa announced as she walked back inside.

"Do not order me around." Sesshomaru growled back.

Jessa stood in the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew from the fridge, watching Sesshomaru step inside, the light breeze brushing through his long, white hair. Jessa opened the can and took a drink, almost choking when Sesshomaru pulled his sword out, poking her in the chest with the top of it.

"A cat," he stated, looking at the Cheshire Cat on her shirt. Jessa looked down and then back up at him.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I hate cats." He said simply.

"I hate you." Jessa said back, taking another drink, only to have the can swatted out of her hand by the sword. The drink landed on the tile floor, spilling out quickly.

"Haha, so hot." Ali cooed.

"He could kill me and you'd still call him hot. Shit, why couldn't I get Naraku instead?" Jessa groaned, bending down to pick up the can, only to find a cold blade pressed to her neck instead. Sesshomaru motioned for her to stand back up, still pressing his blade against her neck.

"What do you know about Naraku?" he asked her sternly, golden eyes blazing into her green ones. Jessa took a deep breath and found herself, once again, unable to exhale. Sesshomaru lowered his sword when he noticed that she was incapable of breathing again.

"Will you quit doing that to her? Damn!" Ali snapped, helping Jessa pull the inhaler from her pocket as she used it again, coughing a few times afterwards.

"It seems to be the only time that she answers my questions." Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"How can she answer them if she can't breathe?" Ali snapped back at him as Jessa sat on the floor, taking slow deep breaths. Sesshomaru watched Jessa quietly, seeing how pathetic she was at the moment. He sheathed his sword and stepped back, crossing his arms inside his sleeves and looking away.

"Better?" Ali asked as Jessa nodded.

"Yeah, look, Sesshomaru, I…it's really hard to explain this, but you're not real. You're a character created by someone else." Jessa said with a long exhale, rubbing her face softly.

"I do not understand. I am real. I am standing here, am I not?" Sesshomaru replied with a scowl.

"Well, you're real now, but in reality, you're not really real…that made no sense." Jessa said, her eyes almost closing as her head tilted forward.

"What she meant was that you came from another universe, I think." Ali chirped as she stood up.

"Hmph." Came his expected reply.

"Uh, so, what should we do?" Ali asked out loud.

"Why couldn't I get Naraku?" Jessa asked again.

"Why would you want him? He's gross." Ali asked with disgust.

"You're gross." Jessa replied.

Sesshomaru looked out over the pool as he sat down on the cement, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, which was propped up on his leg. He knew it was water, but it had a strong, unusual smell to it. This world had a strong smell to it, a foul, polluted smell. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the heat of the sun and the cool breeze drifting by him. He didn't know what to do. He had no enemies to slay and no followers to listen to.

"Nice day out, isn't it?" Jessa asked as she walked out to a chair, placing her towel on it, taking her glasses off and placing them on the small table next to the chair.

"Have you thought of any way to get me back in my "world", as you call it?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" she sighed, slowly slipping down in the cool water. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard the disturbance of the water, not knowing she had gone for a swim.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked degradingly, his voice almost saying, "Swimming is for the weak-minded."

"I am cooling off my nice, hot body…don't judge me." Jessa shot back, swimming to the deep end and climbing onto a raft.

"Cannonball!" Ali shouted as she jumped into the pool.

"More like deformed ball." Jessa commented when Ali surfaced.

"Eh, shut up, bitch." Ali retorted, looking over at Sesshomaru, who stood up and flew away silently.

"He better not bring another fucking SUV back." Jessa growled as Ali giggled in reply.

Sesshomaru sat on the roof of the house as he looked down at the two girls. They knew who he was without him introducing himself. It was weird, being stuck in a strange world with no one familiar. At this point, Sesshomaru was almost wishing Naraku had been there with him.

"I'm going in." Jessa said to Ali as she wrapped her towel around her and walked inside. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

Jessa bidded Ali goodbye, watching her friend drive away with a frown driven into her face. Jessa walked to her kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of tea that she had fixed earlier. She poured some in a glass and stopped moving when she felt a breeze roll by her. She watched the clawed hand slowly reach around her, grasp the glass and take it away. Jessa found herself exhaling with relief. He had been gone all day.

"I've never had cold tea before." Sesshomaru stated as he took a drink. Jessa poured herself another glass and took a long drink, ignoring him completely. She grabbed a bag of chips and walked back to the living room, sitting down in her favorite chair and turning on the TV. She saw Sesshomaru place himself on the floor, still drinking the tea.

"You seem…angry. Did you think I wouldn't return?" Sesshomaru asked the girl, his golden eyes focused on her entirely. Jessa opened the bag of chips and ate a few, changing the channel on the TV, still ignoring the demon lord. Sesshomaru snorted quietly as he looked away from her, instantly spotting the approaching dog. The yellow lab, dubbed Milo, approached Sesshomaru boldly, lowered his head and growled.

"Are you serious? You're just now growling at him? Dumb dog." Jessa grumbled as she glared at the dog. Milo stared back at her while wagging his tail. Jessa threw him a chip and watched as his snout opened and slammed down on the chip. He swallowed it and finally sat down, looking back at Sesshomaru and growling a bit.

"He is protecting you. Be grateful." Sesshomaru said, stroking the dog's head once and looking at Jessa. He saw the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"If I relied on him to protect me, I'd be dead." Jessa said back, tossing Milo another chip. The dog ate it happily and lay down on the floor.

"Whom do you rely on for protection?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

"The Trojan Man." Jessa retorted, knowing very well that he wouldn't get the joke, but she unknowingly opened a can of worms she didn't plan on opening.

"Is he formidable?"

"Haha, sure."

"Are you toying with me again?"

"Noooooo."

Later that night, Jessa had fallen asleep in the chair, the chip bag resting in her lap. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when he realized that a whole day had gone by where nothing had been done to get him home. He stood up and went to poke her awake with his sword again, but the memory of her unable to breathe stopped him.

"Human, awake from your pipe dreams," Sesshomaru demanded. Jessa opened one eye and looked back at him.

"Dude…it's two in the morning…are you serious?" Jessa groaned.

"I am quite serious."

"Ok," Jessa replied, standing up as she turned the TV off. She walked to her room and closed her door, collapsing on her bed and soon falling asleep. Sesshomaru followed her and opened the door, almost wanting to rip her head off when he saw that she was asleep once more.

"Irritating." Sesshomaru growled, sitting on her floor and soon falling asleep sitting up.

Jessa woke up the next day and found herself staring at the demon lord. He was sitting there, on her floor, sleeping…what else was she supposed to do? Wake him up and get killed? Walk out of the room and get killed? He was sitting on the floor for a reason and she knew it. He was there to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Finished staring at me?" His stern and smooth voice almost sent Jessa into another panic attack. She gulped as she exhaled.

"I…wasn't staring at you." Jessa said back slowly, muffling a yawn with her hand.

"What do you take me as? An idiot?" Sesshomaru asked back, his eyes still closed. Jessa rolled her own eyes as she propped her head up on her hand, turning her body on her side.

"Well, you are related to Inuyasha…I figured it ran in the family." Jessa retorted, almost losing her composure when Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, instantly turning red with fury.

"Oooh, struck a nerve, did I? Yeah, I forgot that family is a touchy subject with you. Pfft, get over it, dog-breath." Jessa giggled as she got out of bed, walking past the demon lord and to the kitchen where her food awaited.

"You will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru and nothing else. And do not speak of my "family" as if you knew the history." Sesshomaru warned, following her to the kitchen and trying to keep from killing her. Waving his hand and slashing people in half was second nature to him and not killing Jessa was proving to be harder than killing Naraku.

"Your mother was a bitch and your father was a fucking whore! Haha, uh oh!" Jessa laughed when the next thing she knew was walking into his chest and almost being knocked onto her ass.

"I'm still debating whether to kill you or not. Seeing as you brought me here in the first place, you should have some clue in how to get me back…then again, you're doing nothing to assist me. You are irritable and disrespectful." Sesshomaru growled at her icily.

"Do you hear that?" Jessa asked, cupping both hands behind her ears.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. Sounded like a baby was crying. Do you ever eat?" Jessa retorted dryly as she opened the fridge.

"I do not eat human food." He replied, deciding to ignore the baby comment.

"Oh, trust me, human food is much better here, but, if you insist, I suppose I'll eat by myself." Jessa replied as she pulled out a few eggs. She grabbed a pan from the cabinet and turned the stove on, cracking the eggs and spilling the contents into the pan. Instantly, Sesshomaru's nose was filled with the wonderful smell of cooking eggs.

"You eat a lot for such a small woman." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't think so."

"Tell me, why are you the only one here? Where is your husband? Do you not have children yet?"

"Um…husband is at war and I had three miscarriages."

"You're lying."

"I'm what?"

"Lying. You're lying."

"Nah, no I'm not."

"You are lying. You have no husband and no children."

"Why did you ask?"

"To see if you would answer honestly."

"Ah, I fail…where are you going?" Jessa asked, but she received no reply as the demon lord opened the door and flew away. She shrugged as she returned to her breakfast. If he wasn't going to stay with her and help her figure out a way home, she damn sure wasn't going to do it alone.

Sesshomaru returned a few hours later, finding Jessa sitting in the living room with the TV on and another old episode of Inuyasha playing on the TV. The demon lord blinked and felt his mind go numb. This girl was watching everyone he knew. Maybe she knew where Naraku was.

"Is this…where I came from?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I'm guessing so, but in these episodes, you only had one arm and right now you have two." Jessa replied knowingly, tossing a grape in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Sesshomaru asked, looming over the back of the chair and staring down at her.

"Do you ever eat at all?" she asked back, eating another grape. Sesshomaru glared back down at her. She subconsciously pulled her somewhat low-cut shirt up.

"Are you staring at my cleavage?" she asked boldly.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed, looking back at the TV and seeing Naraku's face.

"Haha, why isn't Kagome dead yet?" Jessa asked with a giggle. Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow rise a bit. It was a good question.

"It's a mystery to me." Sesshomaru responded.

"See, if I were Naraku, she would've been gone like…ten years ago." Jessa stated.

"If I were Naraku, I'd commit suicide." Sesshomaru replied with a scowl. He heard Jessa's entertained giggle as she ate another grape.

"Though it is true that he needs to die in the worst way possible, what are you going to do with yourself when he finally is killed?" Jessa asked, looking up at Sesshomaru, munching on another grape, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Return to building an empire in my name."

"Do you mark your territory by pissing on things?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Stupid question." Jessa insisted quickly, looking down to prevent him from seeing her red face. That was one of her "problems" that her parents warned her about. She needed to have an "off" button on the connection rail from her thoughts to her mouth.

"What did you say? I didn't…catch it." Sesshomaru stuttered a bit. He did hear her, he was sure she said it, but he wanted to see if she would repeat it.

"I didn't say shit…grape?" Jessa held the bag of delicious smelling fruit to him and jiggled it a bit. Sesshomaru glared at her before walking away. Jessa rolled her eyes as she continued eating them herself.

Sesshomaru sat underneath a tree and looked up when he saw Jessa leaving the house, keys in her hand. She threw a bag in the passenger seat of her red Yukon. It wasn't hers. It was her mother's, but they took her father's car instead and left her the nice SUV. For what reason, she did not know, but she wasn't complaining at this point. The demon lord watched as the car drove down the path that curled down the hill. Where was she going?

"Ugh! Ahhh! Ew, Mom! You still listen to Ricky Martin, really? Gross!" Jessa howled when the dreaded "Livin La Vida Loca" started blaring in the SUV.

"Livin La Vida Open, now. Thank God I brought back up!" Jessa giggled, hooking up her iPod and choosing a song she could relate to. She messed around with the bass of the sound system before turning onto the slightly busier road. It wasn't even busy. It was the one road that led back to the city.

"Great, I turn behind the slow people." Jessa commented bitterly as she slowed down to prevent a fender bender. She finally sped up when the slow people turned onto different roads, letting her speed and gallop all she wanted. It took a few minutes to pull into the parking lot of Walmart…the smiley place. Jessa saw the parking space in the very back and went for it. She stopped to let another car back out and pull away and just as she started to ease forward, she heard a loud thump on the roof. Jessa rolled her eyes and hit the gas, thinking the birds were attacking her again, only to Sesshomaru lean down in front of the windshield. Jessa gasped and immediately hit the breaks, sending the demon lord flying and instead of seeing him land with a satisfying face dive, Jessa watched as he did one beautiful flip in mid-air before landing in a perfectly straight posture on his feet. He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder, blank boredom written across his face. Jessa gritted her teeth. It was almost like he was saying, "Fuck you." She rolled down the window and leaned out of it.

"I ought to run your bitch ass over! You stupid idiot! What the hell are you doing here?" Jessa barked, shaking her fist threateningly.

"Is that a threat?" Sesshomaru asked. Jessa hit the gas and headed straight for him, knowing that he could easily dodge it, but she wasn't counting on his green acidic whip slicing off the rear end of her mother's vehicle. Jessa sat in the car and slowly pulled into the parking spot, knowing very well that the ass-less Yukon was the least of her worries. She grabbed up everything important and threw it into her bag, walking towards the store and keeping a straight face.

"Heh, you are no match." Sesshomaru stated, landing in front of her.

"Oh no, the big bad dog fucked up a vehicle! Pleeeeaase, teenagers do that shit all the time." Jessa responded, briskly walking past him.

Jessa ignored the awkward looks people were giving her, or more the awkward looks they were giving Sesshomaru. He walked in front of Jessa, looking around curiously. He noticed the looks he was getting, but the buzz of Walmart was a little more interesting.

"Oh my God, dude, go away." Jessa growled, turning into a random isle. Sesshomaru paralleled her with another isle and leapt over the separator, landing in front of her.

"Why are we here? Is there something here that can send me home?" Sesshomaru asked as Jessa pushed past him.

"Sure." Jessa replied. Sesshomaru glared after her. She honestly had no plan. He followed her all the way to the back where the electronics were. She found the games and was studying them closely with a hand on her chin as she debated which one to get.

"There are girls following us." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, that happens." Jessa replied dryly, not really listening to what he was saying. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down the isle where three girls were peeking over the CD section, giggling and pointing at him.

"I think they know me." He said, hearing one of them whisper his name.

"That is fire!" Jessa chirped when she saw God of War III. Sesshomaru found himself hovering closer to Jessa. The stalker girls were actually making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He saw one of them run up to Jessa, her two friends following her slowly.

"Um, excuse me, can we get a picture with your boyfriend? He looks so much like Sesshomaru from InuYasha." The brown haired girl asked curiously. Jessa turned her head slowly, staring at her blankly. She had no clue what was going on. Jessa blinked a few times.

"Uh…who are you?" Jessa asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I did not come from Inuyasha. He's my brother, not my mother." Sesshomaru growled defensively. Jessa looked back at the three girls and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." Jessa said, going back to deciding which game to buy. Sesshomaru felt utterly betrayed. Each girl giggled nonstop as they each posed for a picture with him before running away quickly, commenting on how real he looked.

"This world is awkward." Sesshomaru stated with disgust.

"Hahaha," Jessa giggled, deciding on God of War III.

"Heeeey! Jessa!" a boy called out as he ran up to the girl, giving her a fist bump. He went to hug her, but he saw Sesshomaru glaring at him and backed away.

"What…oh, you," Jessa growled as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, me." He growled back.

"Jessa, who is this guy and why is he dressed up like Fairy Man?" the boy asked, pointing at Sesshomaru. The demon lord's hand grasped the boy's wrist and squeezed it powerfully.

"It must have struck the hour of the asshole." Jessa sighed.

"I am Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yeah, right, and I'm Shippo!" the boy retorted loudly. Sesshomaru responded by squeezing his wrist even harder.

"I detest that little vermin," Sesshomaru growled deeply, his eyes turning red.

"Ow, my sexy hand!" The boy whined.

"Break it up before people call the cops." Jessa ordered with a yawn.

"Hm…impossible!" Sesshomaru's head snapped in the direction of the front of the store. Jessa blinked as she ran after him, wondering if he caught the scent of a female or something. She ran out the front door and found her mouth dropping wide open in utter shock.

"N…nooooo fucking way!" Jessa shouted as a huge blob monster crawled its way across the parking lot.

"Why don't you go ahead and unleash all of the demons while you're at it." Sesshomaru stated with ice in his voice.

"Bitch, that wasn't me!" Jessa insisted defiantly as she pointed at the monster. She heard people screaming and the sound of cars being smashed beneath the gray monster's weight. It started to say something, but all that came out were gargled howls of anger.

"Heh, a pitiful demon is not worth my time," Sesshomaru stated, taking his, "I'm not doing anything" stance. Jessa found her heart beating wildly as she started breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"It's only the pills, it's only the pills! It's not real! It's not real!" she chanted under her breath. The monster spat something that sounded like, "Die" but Sesshomaru held out his hand and unleashed his poisonous attack, melting the monster to absolutely nothing. Sesshomaru looked around and saw people whispering and pointing at him. He grabbed Jessa by the arm and quickly flew away, hearing people screaming at him to put her down.

"Holy bitch! Was that real? Did that really just happen?" Jessa breathed as she collapsed in her chair when Sesshomaru brought her back home.

"Yes. You were not hallucinating…unless we all were." Sesshomaru responded. He saw Jessa's eyes snap open as she jumped up.

"Goddamn it! They had video cameras! They have everything on tape…I didn't pay for my game!" Jessa gasped.

"Not important." Sesshomaru insisted calmly.

"Daaaaamn it! I'm on Spring Break, I'm supposed to be relaxing!" Jessa whined, falling back in her chair. Sesshomaru took his armor off and placed it on the floor and sighed. He wished the blob demon had been a little tougher. He got his hopes up only to have them shot down by a giant pile of gum.

"And now we're going to be on the six-o-clock news…fun times." Jessa commented dryly.

"You are neurotic." Sesshomaru stated as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch.

"Your mom." Jessa growled back as she turned the TV on to await the news. She also had to come up with an excuse at why her mom's SUV was missing its ass and why it was still back at the Walmart parking lot. She looked at Sesshomaru and glared when she saw how calm and beautiful he looked as he rested. It was all…his…fucking…fault.

"What is with you women and staring at me?" Sesshomaru growled defensively.

"It's all your fault! Shut up!" Jessa hissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Release the Kraken!

Jessa slurped her ramen noodles as she watched TV. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and prayed that her parents didn't somehow know what had happened. She flipped her red en-V 3 open and hit the speaker button.

"Talk to me," Jessa answered after swallowing her food.

"Oh my God, Jessa, was that you and Sesshomaru on the local news? What the hell happened? I told you that," Ali screamed, only for Jessa to hit the end button, disconnecting the call.

"Why is she complaining?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

"Good question…oh, she's calling again," Jessa said, pressing the answering button.

"Bitch, you did NOT just hang up on me! I ought to come over there and," Ali was cut off again as Jessa hit the end button.

"Heh, heh, heh," Jessa chuckled as she finished her noodles, her phone vibrating once more. She answered it and exhaled.

"Ok, so what happened?" Ali asked, her voice a little more calm.

"Nothing." Jessa replied.

"Dude, they had you flying away with Sesshomaru on camera after he killed a giant blob! What the hell do you mean "nothing"? I am trying to he…" The call was cut off again. Sesshomaru had hit the end button this time. The phone began to vibrate again, but Sesshomaru grabbed Jessa's hand when she went to answer.

"Perhaps we should leave her out of this." Sesshomaru suggested, still grasped onto Jessa's hand. Jessa stared back as she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. She's no help…can I have my hand back?" Jessa responded. Sesshomaru let go and looked away to avoid any awkward looks from the girl. She didn't seem to mind, she just continued eating and trying to make small talk, but Sesshomaru wasn't a small talk man.

"So…have you ever…nah, I won't ask you that," Jessa exhaled as she pushed her bowl aside, clamping her hands together and looking over at the TV.

"I will grant you one answer to one question," Sesshomaru finally stated, deciding that she deserved to know something about him.

"I'll save it for a better question." Jessa said back.

"Fair enough." Sesshomaru responded calmly.

Later that night, Jessa was sitting in the chair while watching TV and looking up when Sesshomaru slowly walking into the room. The demon lord was looking through a book idly. He sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, flipping a page.

"You know, the couch is there for you to sit on." Jessa announced, pointing at the couch with the remote.

"You know, I really don't care." Sesshomaru responded, not looking up from his book. The next thing the demon lord knew was a chip pelting him in the head. He looked up and leered at Jessa, who was sitting sideways on the chair, her head lying on the arm.

"Haha, dead on…and I was upside down when I threw it." Jessa giggled, her long brown hair almost hitting the floor as her head hung off the arm.

"You'll be dead if you throw another…one." The demon lord wasn't finished with his sentence when the second chip hit his forehead.

"I'm sorry, is that my breathing and heartbeat I hear?" Jessa retorted in a fake inquisitive tone, cupping her hand around one ear. Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment more before looking back down at the book.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! We're on the late-night news, too!" Jessa exclaimed when she changed the channel.

"Haha, that demon didn't have shit on you, not going to lie." Jessa commented when the video showed the monster being effortlessly melted away.

"The mysterious woman then grabbed an innocent bystander and flew away with her." The newsman ended seriously.

"Hahaha! Mysterious woman! Hahaha, oh that's rich as hell! Hahahahaha!" Jessa laughed as she looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at the TV blankly.

"I am not a woman." He murmured.

"Haha, you are now." Jessa retorted, turning the TV up when the newspeople decided to interview a few witnesses.

"It was a dude, it was definitely a dude, he just looked like a chick, but he totally like…melted the monster with his manicure and took some random girl." A young boy said, using his hands to describe the "manicure" part. Sesshomaru felt his face fall into a pout when he heard Jessa muffling her giggles with her hand.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru! He saved us! Fluffy, if you can hear me, I love you!" a random girl screamed in the background.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking an eyebrow. He heard Jessa's silent fit as she convulsed in the chair. She was truly enjoying this.

"We will have more information later," the newsman said, obviously really confused. Jessa giggled as she stood up, turning the TV off, walking over to the open walkway.

"I'm going to bed. Flip this switch off before you go to sleep. Good night." Jessa called out as she disappeared back to her room. Sesshomaru watched her form slowly lead back to her room.

Jessa turned over in her bed, groaning awake when she heard a loud noise come from outside. It was still dark out and the wind was blowing insanely. The weatherman said a storm was coming, so she assumed the wind blew something over.

"Milo, go lay down, boy," Jessa moaned when she heard the dog growling defensively. The yellow lab then began barking loudly, his barks turning into howls. Jessa sat up and rubbed her head. Milo never barked during storms.

"There had better be a robber out there, you stupid dog." Jessa growled, putting her glasses on and walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out, looking around and sighing heavily when the wind blew her hair in every place possible. She heard Milo whine and groan behind her as he backed into the house.

"Some help you are," Jessa commented, looking back when she heard a grunt and then a huge splash, indicating someone, indeed, was stalking around her house. Jessa watched as Sesshomaru jumped out of the pool and landed in front of her, panting slightly.

"You're all wet." Jessa stated blandly.

"And you're a weak mortal. There is a demon here." Sesshomaru retorted quickly.

"That's nice. Be a doll and take care of him for me, please? I'm going back to bed." Jessa stated as she turned around, walking back to the house. The next thing Jessa knew were strong, clawed hands harshly grabbing her shoulders, the claws digging into her flesh. Jessa instantly knew it wasn't Sesshomaru and looked up, seeing the gargoyle-like bird screech angrily, its red eyes glaring down at her.

"Haha, helloooooo!" Jessa sang nervously. Sesshomaru swung his hand and unleashed his green whip of light, slicing the bird's gnarled hands clean off its wrists. It squawked and screeched with pain.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jessa screamed when she remembered that she couldn't fly, but Sesshomaru leapt into the air and caught her, tensing up when she flung her arms around him tightly.

"I hate heights." She said to him when she realized he was almost repulsed by her touching him. His face lightened only slightly when she admitted her fear and he gently placed her back on the ground.

"Such a pointless fear." He said back to her, only to find himself airborne when the gargoyle-bird demon thing had back up pick him up and drop him into the pool.

"Hahahaha! Face!" Jessa laughed when the soggy dog demon slowly pulled himself out of the water, his beautiful and long white hair clinging to his face and shoulders. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and glared back at Jessa silently before quickly jumping up and swiping his claws upward, ripping one of the three demons into pieces. He quickly turned around and punched one in the side of the face and quickly kicking the third that he injured a few moments earlier. He cracked his knuckles and sliced the handless one to shreds and melted the remaining one with his other hand.

"Uh…nice…I won't be pissing him off anymore tonight." Jessa mumbled under her breath. She saw him walk up to her, still soaked and looking pissed beyond his usual norm.

"Next time, stay inside." He growled at her.

"Oh yeah, because I knew there were demons out here. I thought it was some crazy kid." Jessa replied dryly, walking back into the house. Sesshomaru followed her and finally remembered that he was still soaked.

"Do you," he began, only to catch the towel Jessa tossed to him. Next she walked into the room, smirking at him evilly.

"Take off your clothes and do not take another step inside this house until you have something dry on." She stated. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, almost at a complete loss of words. He didn't get a chance to say anything as she disappeared into the dining room and up the stairs. Sesshomaru sighed as he began stripping his clothes off. He damn sure wasn't going to wear damp clothing, but he had nothing else to wear. Did Jessa honestly want him wandering around in the nude?

"Maybe she wants to see me naked…no…she wants to merely poke fun at me." He growled under his breath, finally naked and shivering a bit.

"Not looking, not looking, not looking, not looking," Jessa chanted as she walked into the kitchen, staring at the floor and tossing him a clean and dry white robe. Sesshomaru caught it and quickly put it on, tying the sash around his waist.

"Come along, little doggie," Jessa called as she walked to the bathroom, turning on the light. She heard Sesshomaru's beastly growl follow her as his eyes turned red. She glared back at him and pointed at Milo.

"I was talking to him! Now get your ass in here!" Jessa snapped, quietly making her peace with God, just in case Sesshomaru decided to end her that night. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their golden color as he looked at Milo. The dog panted happily and wagged his tail as he stared back at Sesshomaru. The demon lord quietly stepped into the somewhat spacious bathroom and sat on the floor as Jessa held up the blow dryer.

"This makes a loud noise, try not to bark at it and bite the air," Jessa announced, doing all in her power to hold back laughter when she saw those beautiful golden eyes turn blood red once more.

"I was talking to Milo, chill your nuts." Jessa quickly added as she looked down to avoid seeing him and laughing. Sesshomaru looked at Milo, who was now sitting in the doorway, staring at the blow dryer skeptically. Once Jessa turned it on, Milo howled defensively. He howled and barked the whole duration, but Sesshomaru didn't care. It was quite relaxing how Jessa ran her fingers through his hair. It was so relaxing that he didn't even growl when she purposely pulled his hair or made faces at him through the mirror.

"There, all dry, I will go take care of your soggy clothes now." Jessa said as she walked away, picking up the clothes and jogging down into the basement and hanging them up to dry. She walked back upstairs and into her room, throwing her arms up in the air when she saw the demon lord curled up on her bed and was sound asleep.

"Mother fucker." She grumbled, deciding to sleep on the couch once more. She was too lazy and too tired to climb the stairs.

Jessa yawned as she awoke the next day, slightly stiff from sleeping in an odd position on the couch. She sat up and stretched her arms, seeing Sesshomaru walking in, fully clothed.

"My clothing smells terrible." He commented. Jessa stifled another yawn as she stood up.

"Yeah, chlorine does that sometimes." She commented, knowing that she lost the dog demon once the word "chlorine" spilled from her lips.

"Whatever it is, it sickens me." He said back.

"I can get rid of the smell, but you'll have to take your clothes off again," Jessa warned, hoping the words "take your clothes off" would make him complain less, but instead, she got him to agree to taking his clothes of again. He came back into the kitchen, dressed in the white robe and practically shoving his clothes at her.

"Haha, if your clothes shrink, do I get to keep my pathetic life?" Jessa asked nervously.

"No." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"Oh, well, fuck me…be right back." Jessa sighed, deciding to do his laundry. She couldn't send him home, but she could clean his clothes. She finally came to his fluffy boa and found herself staring at it nervously.

"What the fuck…I am not even going to attempt this thing. He can just suck my dick…when I get one." Jessa commented, walking back upstairs and seeing him leaning against the wall of the kitchen, his eyes closed.

"Um, yeah, this is not going to happen, but I can get the other stuff smelling like the ocean breeze." She said to him, tossing his fluffy fashion to him. Sesshomaru caught it and snorted.

"I detest the ocean breeze." He growled.

"Well too fucking bad. I ran out of grassy meadow." Jessa shot back.

Sesshomaru watched as Jessa answered her phone a few times while cleaning up the house. She argued with a few people and talked nicely to her mother so as not to alert her of anything. The teen girl set her phone down on the table and looked at Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry. I would definitely send you back if I knew how. Some people recognized me on the news from the video, so I had to lie and deny, which I do all the time, but there is no way I can hide my mom's broken ass vehicle." Jessa exhaled.

"Understandable. I retrieved the vehicle when you were in the shower. I put it in back." Sesshomaru replied.

"So, let me get this straight, you flew to the parking lot, picked up the SUV, while dressed in a bathrobe and carried it back here?" Jessa asked him tonelessly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked back, feeling like he deserved some praise. He didn't have to go get it, of course, there was the boredom factor playing a part in his "kind" act.

"Oh, no, not at all. Men carry cars while dressed in bathrobes all the damn time around here. Thank you, though. It was actually a good idea to do that." Jessa replied dryly, but changing her tone when thanking him, because she was actually glad he did so.

"Are my clothes dry yet? And bring me tea when you come back." he ordered her.

"Excuse me, am I wearing a sign that says, "Sesshomaru's Slave"?" Jessa asked back with a glare.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"Oh really now, smart ass? Ok." Jessa said, sitting on the floor and crossing her arms. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Boycotting." She responded.

"Irritating wench," Sesshomaru growled as he walked down to the basement himself.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Jessa shouted back at him.

Jessa yawned as she lay on the couch, surfing the Internet on her laptop. Sesshomaru had disappeared again and Jessa found herself wishing he would stay gone. Less shit she would have to deal with if he did get lost. Her Spring Break was shot to Hell on the very first day when he arrived.

"And I'm out of vicodin. Damn." She whispered, petting Milo before he lay down on the floor next to her.

"You say that you know everything about me?" Sesshomaru asked, appearing out of nowhere. Jessa looked at him and frowned.

"No, I know a lot, but not everything." She corrected modestly.

"My sword's name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is that a trick question? Which one are you talking about?" Jessa asked back.

"This one," he replied, pulling out the healing sword.

"Tenseiga…and that one is Bakusaiga, so don't even bother pulling it out." Jessa answered with boredom as she yawned.

"My servant's name?"

"Jaken…the annoying little fucker."

"And the human girl?"

"Her name is Rin and she was mauled by wolves after meeting you and before all of that, she watched her family be slaughtered by human bandits. Her favorite pastime is singing about you and picking flowers for you. Oh and heads up, people think you're going to fuck her…someday." Jessa ended while fluttering her eyelashes in a fake, dreamy manner.

"She is a child." Sesshomaru growled.

"Children grow up."

"She is human."

"Touché'. A lot of people want you to take Kagome and fuck her, too."

"Repulsive. I wouldn't even think of it."

"Lots of people want you to fuck Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, Miroku and what's his name…anyway, yeah, you're everyone's favorite slut." Jessa added, looking at Sesshomaru, who was looking angrier by the minute.

"Why? You say they watch me and know how I act…why would they think I would start bedding every person I meet?" Sesshomaru asked her with irritation.

"Haha, I only know who, what, when, where and how…why is not part of my policy." Jessa retorted.

"Disgusting. My own brother? Naraku?"

"And a lot of them think you had a thing with your father, too."

"I also sleep with Jaken. Did they forget that?" Sesshomaru spat with annoyance.

"Haha, honestly, I've never seen anything like that, but I wouldn't deny its existence."

"Absolutely disgusting and…" Sesshomaru's head whipped in the opposite direction. Jessa knew that pose anywhere. A demon was near.

"Go get 'em." Jessa cheered tiredly.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru ordered as he flew out of the house. Jessa watched with displeasure as her mother's expensive vase hit the floor and smashed into pieces.

"Goddamn it." She groaned.

Sesshomaru returned after slaying the weak demon. He walked into the living room and saw that Jessa had not moved from the couch. Sesshomaru let out a breath as he sat on the floor.

"Did you fuck it?" Jessa asked dryly as she changed the channel.

"As hard as I could." Sesshomaru replied with equal dryness, blinking when Jessa began laughing.

"Haha, you should be a smart ass more often." She said to him while looking at him.

"I never felt the need until I met you." Sesshomaru responded, getting another giggle from her.

"Yeaaaah, I get that a lot." She said while stretching her entire body.

A few hours later, Jessa was in the middle of playing God of War III, hitting buttons frantically and not blinking at all. She loved it. Sesshomaru was gone, Milo was asleep and it felt like she was alone once more. She paused the game when her phone began ringing, still in kill-mode.

"This had better be good," she answered.

"Party, party, party!" Ali chirped.

"Oh, I'd love to come, but I'm dog-sitting right now…and Kratos is about to beat some ass."

"It's a costume party! Bring the sexy man with you!"

"Do I have to? I mean, Kratos needs to kill Helios…now."

"Come on, show him how we have fun!" 

"He doesn't give a fuck! I'll be there shortly!" Jessa shouted back, closing her phone. She stood up and turned the TV off, turning around and seeing Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, looking like he had just woken up.

"I'm uh, going to a party. I guess you can,"

"You are leaving me here?"

"You want to go?"

"Why would I want to go?"

"Oh my God, you are so damn difficult."

"Hmph."

Jessa decided that it was not a party night. She wasn't feeling too well. She figured she ate something and it didn't set right with her stomach. Sesshomaru instantly noticed her change in health and kept his distance from her. He watched her slowly make her way to bed and knew something was wrong when she let Milo jump into bed with her. She cuddled with the dog and let out a shaky breath.

"Mmm…whaaaat?" Jessa whined when Sesshomaru walked into the room, turning the light on.

"Sit up," he demanded, walking over to her. She sat up and exhaled.

"Lift your shirt and turn around," he continued. Jessa frowned and did as he commanded, wondering what he was doing. Sesshomaru saw that along her shoulders, she had four separate and small puncture wounds. She wasn't sick from food, she was sick from the poisonous claws of the demons from the previous night.

"Just as I suspected…they're relatively small and obviously isn't fatal, otherwise you'd be dead by now." Sesshomaru said, pulling her shirt back down.

"Greaaaat." She groaned.

"You will, on the other hand, be violently sick for a while," Sesshomaru stated and just as that sentence left his mouth, Jessa was already running for the bathroom. Sesshomaru looked down when Milo pawed at his leg. He and the dog stared at one another for a moment.

"Go away." Sesshomaru ordered. Milo's ears flattened as he licked his lips, going nowhere. Sesshomaru exhaled. Not only were the women defiant in this world, but so were their dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me Yo Moves!

Sesshomaru took a step back from Jessa when she started yelling at the TV screen as she played God of War III. The demon lord never thought that he would actually fear for his well being around a human, but Jessa was an angry gamer.

"Ahhh! Kratos, what the fuck? Are you a Spartan or a little girl? Get your ass in there!" Jessa barked as she jumped out of her chair, fingers hitting the buttons relentlessly as she continuously shouted orders.

"Come in!" Jessa called out when there was a knock on the front door. Milo howled as Ali walked in, carrying a bag and smiling happily.

"Ok, so I got your mom's SUV replaced, it looks like nothing ever happened and I talked to my dad, he's got it all covered." Ali announced as she placed her bag on the couch.

"Cool…thanks." Jessa replied, completely engulfed in her game.

"Is it difficult to show gratitude?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa with a growl. He soon swallowed his words when Jessa paused the game and whipped around in one movement.

"Hey, mysterious woman, get your bitch ass in the kitchen and make me some pie! Otherwise, shut up! Goddamn!" Jessa roared heatedly, turning back to her game. Sesshomaru heard Ali giggle and snort, resulting in another Jessa outburst.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jessa barked. Ali quit laughing and shook her head in the negative.

"Nah, dude, I'm not." Ali responded while clearing her throat. Jessa's eye twitched, but she returned to her game with nothing else being said.

"Is she usually this violent?" Sesshomaru asked Ali, who giggled.

"Only when playing video games. So, Jessa, you want to go to the zoo or something?" Ali asked. Sesshomaru flinched slightly when Jessa paused the game and danced around.

"Yessssss! I do!" she replied happily.

"It takes about an hour to get there, we should leave soon to beat the crowd. It's not even noon yet, so, hurry." Ali suggested as Jessa ran up to Sesshomaru.

"You're coming!" she ordered, poking him in the chest.

"Hmph." Came his usual reply. Jessa looked at Ali and smiled.

"Unless you want to stay here with Milo?" Jessa asked, pointing at the yellow lab. Sesshomaru looked over and saw Milo slowly dragging his ass across the carpet while panting happily.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled.

"My dad's clothes are upstairs, you work on his wardrobe and I'll be up for the makeup in a minute." Jessa said, running back to her room. Ali sighed as she walked upstairs.

"Come on, Sesshomaru." She called out. Sesshomaru exhaled with disgust, but he followed anyway.

After getting dressed in jeans, black Chucks and a red Rolling Stones T-shirt, Jessa ran upstairs to see how Ali was doing with Sesshomaru. She walked in the room and almost fainted on the spot. Ali did well when it came to dressing people up. Jessa's father took most of his clothes to California with him, but he left behind some.

"Ok, so he's looking smoking hot…what are we going to do about his markings?" Ali asked Jessa, who was still taking in the sight. It was a simple outfit. Blue jeans, a green Aerosmith shirt and black Chucks.

"Whoa, where'd you find the Chucks?" Jessa asked curiously.

"Back of your dad's closet…way back there. Are you finished eye-fucking him yet?" Ali retorted. Jessa held up a finger.

"Almost…almost there…ahhhhh! Ok, I'm done, now, I have some makeup, you have some and I'm sure I can find some of my mom's, the only problem will be finding some that matches his skin color." Jessa replied.

"True…he is pale." Ali said.

"You speak of me as if I am not here." Sesshomaru growled.

"He's got an attitude problem." Ali sighed.

"Yup." Jessa said back.

The two teens and demon lord climbed into Jessa's mom's (new) SUV. Jessa handed her bag back to Ali, who sat it next to her.

"So why am I riding in back?" Ali asked with a groan. Jessa pointed at Sesshomaru boldly.

"Ask him." She stated simply. Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at Ali, as if to say, "If you bitch one more time, I'll kill you." Ali pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Scooter, buckle your seat belt," Jessa ordered, leaning over and buckling him in herself. She and Ali decided not to hide his demon markings, seeing as he seemed a bit upset about pretending to be human, so they left him alone.

"Can we get ice cream?" Ali asked from the back as Jessa sped down the road.

"Yeah, just don't spill it. I'd hate to fuck up another car…Sesshomaru." Jessa spat playfully, hearing Sesshomaru mumble something back.

"So, did you tell him about that fanfic I read last night?" Ali asked Jessa curiously.

"No, I figured he liked sleeping peacefully. I didn't sleep too well, though." Jessa replied.

"Fanfic?" Sesshomaru questioned, seeing Ali smile and Jessa roll her eyes.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Jessa whined.

"Ok, so, it was about you and," But Ali was cut off by Jessa turning the music up too loud. Sesshomaru instantly flinched and covered his ears with his hands, wincing in pain. Jessa immediately turned the music down and looked at him.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot about your hearing," Jessa said to him.

"Way to be a bitch, Jessa!" Ali spat from the back, feeling bad for the demon lord.

"Shut up, slut!" Jessa snapped back. Sesshomaru decided to keep quiet. He noticed that he always decided to keep quiet. He also didn't want to hear any more fantasized sex stories about himself, either.

After getting two cones of ice cream, Jessa handed the chocolate one back to Ali and then offered the vanilla to Sesshomaru, who declined calmly.

"Come on, I don't like ice cream, I got it for you." Jessa whined, driving away while still holding the cone to the demon lord.

"It was a waste. I don't want it." Sesshomaru replied.

"I know you want to try it, dude. It's good for a hot day." Jessa said, still trying to sell it to him. Sesshomaru took the cone from her and stared at the cold, white substance. It smelled so sweet, but not too sweet. He sighed and finally tasted the ice cream, face lightening a bit.

"See? It's not that bad." Ali chirped from the back. Sesshomaru kept quiet and continued eating the cone while acting like he was still uninterested in it.

"Why don't you like it?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa when he was halfway done with his cone.

"I don't like things changing shape on me when I'm trying to eat it. It annoys me more than I dislike it." Jessa replied, resting her head on one hand and steering with the other.

"Sooo…do you even like kids?" Ali asked Sesshomaru.

"No."

"Then why let Rin tag along?"

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"You avoided my question."

"And you avoided mine. Is there a point to this?"

"Oh my God, Jessa, he argues like you! Ahhh!" Ali groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Hahaha," Jessa giggled, staying focused on the road.

"Why do you insist on comparing me to her? I am different." Sesshomaru declared.

"I know, but if you knew her like I did, you would see what I mean. So damn difficult." Ali exhaled as she relaxed in her seat. Sesshomaru looked out the window as a thought came to mind. Jessa called him difficult last night. He looked at Jessa who seemed to be in thought as well.

"Well, if you would make a valid argument once in a while," Jessa finally piped up, smiling widely.

"I do! You never have fun! You never get drunk or anything!" Ali retorted.

"There's nothing fun about throwing up the next day." Jessa said back.

"Ok, that's not fun, but getting there is." Ali replied.

"Ok, so how about I turn onto the highway to Hell. It'll be fun getting there, but once we're there, it's going to suck." Jessa giggled.

"Fuck you, whore!" Ali yelled in defeat as Jessa began laughing victoriously.

Sesshomaru found himself almost falling asleep, but he was soon jerked forward and stopped by the belt.

"Goddamn, Jessa! You just about broke my neck!" Ali snapped.

"Scream at the bitch in front of me. She hit her breaks." Jessa said back. She looked over and saw the irritated demon lord and sighed.

"Sorry." She said to him. He looked back blankly, saying nothing. Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and frowned when he sensed something.

"Hooooooly shit! Jessa!" Ali screamed from the backseat.

"Yeah, I know! Can't do anything about it!" Jessa shouted back when she saw the giant monster rising out of the lake they were driving over.

"Let me out," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Uh, no." Jessa replied shortly.

"Let me out or it will kill us."

"And if I stop in the middle of traffic, we'll still get killed!"

"Jessa, the sunroof!" Ali exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Jessa said back as Ali opened it. Sesshomaru unhooked his seatbelt and climbed into the back, jumping out of the roof and hanging onto the opening, hitching a ride to the monster. It looked like a fish and bear demon had sex and then spawned this demon.

"A fish-bear!" Ali chirped.

"That's ironic." Jessa added. Sesshomaru snorted before jumping at the monster, slashing his claws and slicing it's face open. It let out a gargled roar as it swung its webbed paw the demon lord, who easily dodged it.

"Jessa, we can't just leave him behind! Stop! Pull over!" Ali shrieked.

"Bitch, whine, nag, bitch, whine, nag! Is that all you know how to do? We are going ninety miles per-hour and so is everyone else! I'm finding somewhere safe to park so another vehicle doesn't get fucked up in my possession!" Jessa yelled back. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sesshomaru jumping on the tops of different cars and finally landing on hers.

"Did you kill it?" Ali asked.

"It won't die. Where are my swords?" he growled. Ali's face went white and Sesshomaru's seemed to darken.

"In the back." Jessa finally answered. Ali climbed in the back and grabbed one of the swords, holding it up to him.

"Are you trying to be funny? That is Tenseiga. I cannot kill with it." Sesshomaru stated as Ali grabbed the other sword, giggling nervously.

"Haha, sorry!" she called to him as he flew away.

Jessa pulled off at a park and decided to lie in the grass, awaiting the demon lord's return. Ali was pacing back and forth, fidgeting with her phone.

"Calm down." Jessa said to her.

"What if he can't find us?" Ali replied.

"With his nose? I'd be surprised if he didn't." Jessa replied with boredom, picking blades of grass from the ground and throwing them.

"What if he got hurt?" Ali insisted.

"What if Barbee had a hand grenade? Calm down." Jessa said back, turning over on her stomach and picking small little flowers, weaving them together into a necklace.

"Jessa, come on, we should go back."

"We should stay. He'll find us." Jessa growled, starting to get annoyed with her friend's worry. Jessa sat up and finished the flower necklace, seeing Sesshomaru land a few feet away from her, sheathing his sword and walking towards her.

"It was difficult to kill. I tried to push it further back into the trees before killing it." Sesshomaru announced, immediately spotting the flower necklace and remembering Rin and thinking how she must be scared without him. Jaken was there, yes, but the little imp was annoying and weak.

"Here you go," Jessa chirped, draping the flowers on his head before walking back to the driver's seat. Sesshomaru got in the seat next to her and held his sword in his lap.

"Off to the zoo!" Ali cheered, climbing in back and buckling in. Jessa drove away and saw Sesshomaru holding her flower necklace in one hand while staring at it, a frown on his face.

"Is it ugly?" Jessa asked, trying to brighten the mood. She knew whom he was thinking about, but she decided that being clueless was the way to go.

"Must you ruin the silence?" he asked her with a growl.

"Yeah, I must." Jessa replied.

"Hm."

Jessa sat in the SUV, waiting for Ali and Sesshomaru to pull themselves together. Jessa looked at Sesshomaru and pointed at Bakusaiga. He immediately looked at her, defiance rising up in his eyes.

"We can't take it into the zoo. You have to leave it here." She said to him.

"I have to leave it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry dude." She responded.

Sesshomaru found himself having a hard time keeping up with the girls' pace. They were so excited to see animals and he, Sesshomaru, was stuck in a strange world as a tag-along. He finally caught up with Jessa, who was about to take off running, but he caught her wrist and kept her from doing so.

"Something is not right here," He said to her. Jessa looked back at the aquarium longingly before looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"What? Do you sense something or is it a feeling?" she asked him back.

"I cannot say, but I…where are you going?" he asked.

"Come on, loosen up!" she called back to him, heading to the aquarium. Sesshomaru followed her into the dark tunnel and looked around, skillfully dodging small children and trying to find Jessa. He knew her scent, a clean scent with a hint of lemons…he wondered why she smelled like lemons. He finally found her staring into a tank, which gave off an eerie, blue light. Jessa looked at him, eyes full of life and a wide smile on her face.

"Look," she said, pointing at the glass. Sesshomaru stared into the tank blankly, seeing a faint silhouette of a shark. Just as he suspected, a four-foot shark came closer to the glass, but swam away slowly.

"Aw, you scared it away," Jessa whined.

"Heh, it should be scared of me." He replied arrogantly, but his moment of domination and pride was quickly melted away when he felt a small hand grab his ass. Jessa watched as the usually stoic demon lord jumped out of shock as he turned around, glaring down at the small girl who had grabbed him. She had one hand halfway in her mouth and the grabbing hand was now pointing at him boldly.

"You look like Mommy's boyfriend!" The little girl giggled after pulling her hand out of her mouth. Sesshomaru was at a loss of words. He turned to Jessa for an answer, maybe even backup, but she was leaned against the tank, laughing her ass off.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry, she gets a little…curious…sometimes…oh my God," a woman said, her sentence slowing down entirely and her eyes widening when she realized who Sesshomaru looked like. He looked like Lord Sesshomaru. But she didn't know that he really was the demon lord. He just looked like him…a lot…demon markings and everything.

"Control that thing," Sesshomaru growled, speaking of the little girl, who continued grabbing at him. He looked to Jessa again, who was now recovering from her laughter. She stepped up and before Sesshomaru could do anything, Jessa hooked her arm with his and smiled.

"Sorry, he's grumpy today." Jessa commented, calmly stroking Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"He looks like Sesshomaru from InuYasha," the woman laughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to you, irritating human woman." Sesshomaru growled in response.

"Haha, he even talks like him! How cute! You're lucky he let you dress him up like that, I wish my husband would let me dress him up like Sesshomaru, haha." The woman giggled in response.

"Yep, I'm a lucky girl. Come along…now." Jessa sang to Sesshomaru, leading him away. They exited the tunnel and crossed over a wooden bridge, which had a small little stream running beneath it. Jessa let go of Sesshomaru, sat down on a bench and began laughing once more.

"Y-you touched me…disgusting." Sesshomaru growled, brushing his shoulder and arm off, glaring when Jessa laughed even harder.

"Hahahahaha! You even attract MILFs! Haha…hahahaha! Holy shit! Ahahaha! Ahhh, ahhh! My lungs! Ow, my life!" Jessa howled gleefully while weakly clapping her hands. Sesshomaru crossed his arms, pouted and glared into the trees of the zoo. What the fuck was a MILF?

"This isn't funny! Silence yourself!" Sesshomaru snapped, gritting his teeth and digging his claws deeper into his hands when Jessa laughed even harder and fell onto her back off the bench. Sesshomaru blinked and loomed over her, seeing that she was having hard times breathing.

"I do not pity you. Suffer quietly for me." Sesshomaru stated, sitting down on the bench and contently watching the young girl suffer as she tried to control her breaths. The demon lord looked on as Jessa slowly sat up, coughing slightly as she rested her hands in her lap, inhaling as deeply as she could and then exhaling slowly. Her breaths started out short and choppy, but after a few minutes, she had her lungs under control and was breathing normally.

"Impressive." Sesshomaru commented calmly. He saw the tears flow down her face instantly as she stood up, gritting her teeth and walking away, her hands balled into fists. The demon lord closed his eyes and snorted as a small smirk pierced his lips.

"Hey, where's Jessa? I wanted to show her the little lion cubs." Ali said as she jogged up to Sesshomaru.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes still closed.

"Aw, did she ditch you?" Ali asked. She received no immediate answer for that one. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes and stood up.

"Lion cubs, you say?" he asked Ali, who smiled and nodded, leading him away to the lion's enclosure. She stopped at the huge screen and pointed down into the pit where the mother lion lay, watching her cubs tumble and play with each other. Sesshomaru looked up and checked out how high the fence and screen went and smirked. Nothing he couldn't scale in half a leap.

"Um…what're you doing?" Ali asked, looking around quickly for any witnesses. No one…yet. Sesshomaru leapt the fence and landed in the pin, the mother lion instantly growled, but she was too slow as Sesshomaru scooped up one of the tiny cubs and jumped the fence again. He landed next to Ali, who was literally dancing around in a circle, frantically screaming and cursing.

"Oh my…what the fuck…what the fuck…where the fuck are you going…you stole a lion! What the fuck?" Ali freaked as she tried to keep up with Sesshomaru, who was hauling ass towards Jessa's scent. He found her in a secluded corner, hidden by a few trees and bushes. He stopped a few feet away so as not to startle her.

"What the hell…did you steal a lion?" Jessa asked him.

"No." he replied, placing the cub down and watching it run over to Jessa. Jessa began playing with it, her face lightening a bit.

"Cute little guy," she giggled.

"He stole a cub!" Ali breathed as she finally arrived, falling to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"A cute cub." Jessa retorted. She let Ali pet it for a few minutes before handing it back to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure the mom is pissed off. Hurry up and then we'll leave." Jessa said to him. Sesshomaru quickly flew away without saying a word.

"Did he…seriously do that to cheer you up?" Ali asked.

"I don't know, I'm still pissed at him, let's go see the piranhas!" Jessa laughed as she took off running, Ali following after her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he realized they moved further away from him. He was ready to leave the minute they arrived at the zoo. Sesshomaru decided to walk, seeing as he had nothing to do otherwise. He found the girls standing on a bridge that hovered over a pond.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Ali cheered as Jessa placed a quarter in the machine, turning the knob and receiving a handful of feed. She gave some to Ali and they both held their hands over the bridge and dropped the feed in. Immediately, there was a disturbance in the water as the piranha fought over the food.

"Haha, sooooo gross dude!" Ali chirped.

"Fucking piranha." Jessa growled playfully.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"I guess so." Ali said with a yawn.

The drive back home was quick and eventless. Ali could tell that Jessa was angry with Sesshomaru, but she realized that Jessa never was happy, so it was normal. Jessa would make a few snide remarks about Naraku being better than Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would threaten to end her life, to which she would respond by showing that she was still alive.

"I am going to bed…don't bother me." Jessa said to Sesshomaru after Ali left the house.

"Do not order me around, wench."

"My house, my rules."

"You forget who is the stronger one,"

"Seriously dude, if you make one more degrading comment towards me, I'm going to snap your dick off."

"I would like to see you try."

"I'm sure you would. It'd be the closest to sex that you ever really got to. Now, leave me be." Jessa snapped back as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning, after showering and getting dressed, Jessa bounced into the living room, only to see a bright, white light engulf the house for a moment. Jessa slowly stepped in and looked around. She saw Ali sitting in her chair, face pale and eyes and mouth wide open as she stared at the screen.

"Please tell me you sent him back." Jessa whined. Ali slowly shook her head in the negative.

"I was playing the Wii and I saw this weird ass button and I pressed it and…oh God," Ali whispered. Jessa looked over at the TV, expecting King Bowser or Kirby to be standing in her living room, but instead, she saw on the screen, Sesshomaru fighting for dear life against Link, Lucario and Captain Falcon. Jessa instantly smiled.

"Oh sweet! Which one are you?" Jessa asked eagerly, grabbing the Wii controllers.

"Lucario! Oh my God, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" Ali cried, but Jessa could only smirk as she took control of Lucario and fired an aura sphere at Sesshomaru, nailing him in the stomach.

"Show me yo moves!" Captain Falcon ordered as Sesshomaru swung his sword at him, but Captain Falcon moved fast.

"Irritating." Sesshomaru growled to himself. He saw Lucario charge after him and jumped in the air, dodging another aura sphere.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that!" Sesshomaru shouted arrogantly.

"FALCON PUNCH!" A voice roared and the next thing Sesshomaru knew was something connecting with his stomach and sending him flying off the screen.

"Whoooaaaaa! Hahaha, Captain! My man! Bye, bye!" Jessa laughed as she had Lucario kick Captain Falcon up into the air and then kick him off the platform entirely.

"Oh my God, Jessa, what are we going to do?" Ali asked worriedly.

"I don't know about you, but me and Captain are going to get a little more friendly with Sesshomaru's ass…with our feet. Hahahaha!" Jessa retorted while laughing maniacally. Ali frowned as she looked down. Jessa must have been practicing her Naraku laugh, because she sounded just like the bastard at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Piece of Cake

Jessa yawned as Ali finished hooking the laptop up to the TV. Her friend declared that since it was a rainy day, it was "Watch the New and Remaining Episodes of InuYasha" day. Jessa didn't want to because she knew that the bad guy always dies and the bad guy just happened to be her favorite character.

"Does Sesshomaru die?" Jessa asked dryly, seeing Ali flip her off in return. Jessa chuckled as she sat in her chair, waiting for Ali to speed to Hulu and find the episodes.

"Does Kagome die at least?" Jessa asked with a whine.

"Nope!" Ali replied. She was a major Kagome/Sesshomaru shipper and the fact that Sesshomaru ended up saving Kagome from Inuyasha made her THAT much more annoying to Jessa, who was a major "I want Kagome to die horribly" and "I want Sesshomaru to get with Jaken, just to piss everyone off" shipper.

"Come on! Only the bad guys die? I am turning blue over here! Let a good guy die! Let a good guy die!" Jessa chanted angrily.

"What do you see in Naraku? He's an asshole, he ruins lives, and he kills people!" Ali retorted.

"Anarchy! Anarchy! Anarchy! Anarchy!" Jessa cheered while clapping wildly.

"His stupid ass dies anyway! Haaaaaah!" Ali laughed back loudly.

"I'm sure he dies with dignity," Jessa said back.

000000000

"I just…wanted Kikyo…to love me." Were Naraku's last words. Ali looked over and did all in her power to keep from erupting in laughter. Jessa's mouth was wide open as she stared at the TV, half in shock and the other half in anger.

"Kikyo? That bitch died years ago! You fucking killed her! What the fuck? Fucking moron! I defended you and now I get this stupid ass romantic Naraku at the very end? You should've killed Kagome and conquered Earth! Fucking moron!" Jessa hollered angrily as Ali finally fell into laughter.

"And what are you laughing about, bitch? Kagome obviously married Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is obviously still single! Face!" Jessa shouted spitefully.

"Yeah, well, at least Sesshomaru didn't get KILLED by Kagome! Ahahaha! Some bad ass Naraku was! Killed by the girl who, and I quote Jessa, "Can't even run five Goddamn steps before tripping!" Haha, face to you! Face!"

"Oh my God, Rumiko, were you smoking pot? Were you drunk? Lazy? Gahhhh!" Jessa whined, sitting back down in her chair.

"Kagome will go to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is too annoying." Ali insisted.

"You must be on something. Kagome is annoying as fuck. Why would Sesshomaru be like, "Hm, she left my brother and came to me…FUCK HER!" Nah, it's not going to happen, Ali." Jessa replied knowingly. She and Sesshomaru had a conversation about Kagome. He would sooner fall in love with his pants than her.

"He'll take the fact that she realizes he's better into consideration."

"No he won't! He'd fly away and leave her standing there."

"He saved her from Inuyasha! You just saw it! And he let her grab onto his fluff!"

"Ok, for one, that sounded really dirty, two he knew she could help defeat Naraku with her powers and three, he didn't want to listen to Inuyasha bitch and whine about killing Kagome. Sesshomaru can only take so much before snapping."

"He saved her because he likes her!" 

"You are fucking delusional! God, you make me want to kick a baby!

"He likes her!"

"He gave her the death glare when she called him brother-in-law! Oh, and guess what, she called him brother! Which means she won't be calling him husband any time soon! Face!" Jessa replied quickly.

"Yeah well, she killed Naraku."

"That's fine, he needed to die if he did all of that just to win over a dead bitch. I'm over him." Jessa sighed.

"At least they'll be together in Hell."

"Hah! Joke's on you, asshole! Naraku is Muslim, so he's not going to Hell." Jessa laughed back.

"Hahaha, no he's not!" Ali laughed hysterically.

"Dude, he was definitely in the religion of Terrorism,"

"You mean Islam,"

"Eating Jews."

"Haha, you're going to Hell."

"You're going to Hell just for being delusional, so I won't be lonely."

"Is Sesshomaru still stuck in Super Smash Bros?" Ali asked.

"Yup."

"Any clue on how to get him out?"

"Nope."

Jessa walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She had just finished showering and was feeling the relaxation mode kicking in. She dried herself off thoroughly and dropped her towel on the floor, looking for clothes.

"Did you think you would be rid of me so soon?" a smooth voice asked. Jessa turned around and screamed, quickly picking her towel up and covering herself from the demon lord, who sat on her bed.

"Wha…you…Smash Bros…how?" Jessa stuttered.

"The other human girl found the button. It disappears after being used and seems to reappear on a different device." Sesshomaru explained, but he saw the fury rising in Jessa like the temperature on boiling water.

"Get…out of my…room!" Jessa snarled warningly, pointing at her door. Sesshomaru stood up and headed for the door, an arrogant smirk pulled onto his face.

"I don't see what the problem is…you're not much to look at." He commented.

"Out!" Jessa barked, but he was already gone. Jessa quickly got dressed while mumbling to herself. Not much to look at?

"When compared to Kagura's huge tits, I guess not," Jessa growled under her breath, brushing her wet hair while blow-drying it. When she was finished, she walked into the kitchen and sighed, wondering what to eat for lunch.

"Now that we are together again, group hug!" Ali sang, only to be ignored by Jessa and Sesshomaru, both ignoring each other as well. Jessa closed the fridge door and grabbed her keys.

"I need some me time…don't follow." Jessa announced, walking out to the SUV. She drove away quickly, leaving her friend and demon lord alone.

"Wow, she's really taking his death hard. Haha." Ali giggled to herself as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Does she normally run away from her problems?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, she usually ignores them."

"I see."

After waiting for a few hours, Sesshomaru decided that Jessa had enough alone time with herself and it was time to help him find the stupid button and send him home. He was tired of this world and definitely did not want to go back to the video game world. He flew in the air, searching for a trace of her scent. He found it and raced towards her. He found the SUV parked in a patch of grass, beneath a tree and saw Jessa sitting in the back seat, leaned against the door. She was reading a book and was listening to her iPod, so she didn't see or hear the demon lord's approach.

"Lazy human," Sesshomaru said, opening the door and hearing her yelp of surprise as she fell out, but Sesshomaru acted fast and caught her before she hit the ground. There were to be no injuries this day to keep her from helping him. He stood her on her feet and backed away.

"Really?" she asked him angrily.

"I could have let you hit the ground." Sesshomaru replied simply. Jessa huffed as she placed her book inside the vehicle, closing the door.

"Ok, you win that argument." Jessa replied, locking the vehicle and switching songs on her iPod. She began walking away and turned back to Sesshomaru, motioning for him to come with her. He took a small leap and was instantly next to her, walking down the hill with her.

"Alright, so the button was on the remote, it was on the Wii controller, where was it this last time?" Jessa asked him.

"The same device that sent me into the game."

"Ok, so this thing is quirky and goes where it wants…damn, I wish there was a pattern or something to pick up on." Jessa exhaled, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"Were you feeling any strong emotion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Boredom…if that's even an emotion." Jessa replied.

"Hm, how annoying," Sesshomaru growled, concluding that it was just a fluke on how the button reappeared. He saw Jessa nod in agreement, but something else caught his attention. It was quick and dark, but Sesshomaru knew he saw something. He stopped walking and so did Jessa, who was looking at him questionably.

"What?" she asked him softly. Immediately, Jessa felt something snake around her waist and jerk her away from Sesshomaru, but he caught her arm and swiped his claws over her head, slashing the monster. It roared angrily and retreated back into the forest. Jessa looked behind her and blinked before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Nice reflexes." She said to him, acting as if nothing happened.

"You should leave. I'll kill it." Sesshomaru said, running of towards the demon's scent. Jessa frowned as she watched his form disappear into the trees. Where were all the demons coming from? Were there more dumb ass buttons?

"Hm, I wonder," Jessa mumbled as she ran back to the SUV. When she arrived, Sesshomaru landed next to her and glared into the trees.

"It cannot be cut. I only startled it." Sesshomaru stated.

"What? Is it made out of gas or something?" Jessa asked him. Sesshomaru looked down at his hand and held it up. Jessa saw his hand and halfway up his arm was slightly burned. It was already healing, though.

"Some sort of foul-smelling liquid." He answered.

"Yeah, it did smell like straight ass…wait…you did cut it," Jessa said, but Sesshomaru frowned.

"No, I only startled it." He insisted.

"No, no, no, I heard it rip open, you did cut it…I have an idea!" Jessa called out as she ran back into the trees. Sesshomaru growled, but followed the girl anyway. He saw her find the demon and run straight at it. The demon snarled and grabbed her again and Sesshomaru saw it solidify right in front of him.

"Disgusting vermin," Sesshomaru said as he sliced the demon's head off with a single swipe of his claws. The head and body dissipated instantly and Jessa landed on her feet, smiling widely. She then began dancing in place, still smiling.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"My victory dance!" she replied; now doing the Robot.

"Stop…you look foolish."

"But I won!" she said back, now waving her body side to side.

"I killed it." Sesshomaru shot. Jessa placed her hands on her hip as she looked at him smugly.

"But it was my idea." She giggled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked away, crossing his arms inside his sleeves.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, avoiding the conversation entirely.

"Almost!" she replied, finishing off with a few more moves and running up to him quickly. Sesshomaru's hand shot out and shoved her onto the ground. Jessa looked up and saw him pout before walking away.

"Hahaha! You're such a child!" Jessa laughed, picking herself off the ground and running after him. Sesshomaru heard her approaching footsteps, but they didn't slow down. He felt her hand softly hit his arm as she ran by him.

"You're it!" she called back. Sesshomaru snorted. Was she serious? He took one leap and almost landed on her, but he slowed down on purpose. It would be a shame to end the game so soon. He followed her into the trees again and found that she was running down into the untamed trees where a small creek flowed. She ran across a fallen tree to avoid the water, running up the steep drop. Sesshomaru landed in front of her, startling her entirely. She gasped and felt herself losing balance and falling backwards. Sesshomaru tapped her forehead with a single claw.

"You're it." He said before applying slight pressure and sending her falling backwards.

"Ahh! Oh shit!" she yelped, twisting around and catching herself. She slid down and grabbed a low hanging branch to keep from falling into the water, panting as she looked up at Sesshomaru. The demon lord looked flawless, as usual, standing at the top, his arms crossed as his golden eyes stared back down at the girl.

"Impressive…for a human girl." He stated with malice. Jessa glared and ran up the hill, reaching to hit him, but he almost vanished from moving so quickly. He hovered in the air before landing behind her. Jessa spun around and was so close to hitting him that she felt the wind from his movements. Sesshomaru landed behind her again and exhaled.

"Too slow." He taunted tonelessly. Jessa kicked her foot back and barely missed him. She knew he was being slow on purpose. He was merely toying with her, showing her who was the better one in this game of tag. Jessa saw him running towards the lake and sprinted after him, dodging trees and roots and numerous different plants. Sesshomaru was now leaping from tree branch to tree branch slowly, looking textbook perfect and handsome while doing so. Jessa just wanted to beat him senseless with a stick. It just wasn't fair that a man looked prettier than she did and he was the one running from her.

"At least you're keeping up." Sesshomaru stated, standing on a branch and looking straight down at her. Jessa looked back up at him and stared almost mindlessly. Sunlight was shining right behind him through the branches and leaves. He looked like an angel.

"I hate you." She voiced out loud.

"Heh, as you should. Are you going to tag me any time soon or shall we crown me as the triumphant one before you embarrass yourself?" Sesshomaru asked cruelly. He saw Jessa pick up a stick and hurl it at him. He leaned to the side and heard it fall on the ground below him.

"Not on your life, pal!" she shouted back, chasing him out of the trees and into the clearing where the huge pond sat, reflecting the sunlight beautifully. Sesshomaru almost stopped running just to look at it and take in the sights. He eventually stopped a few feet where the water met the ground and turned around. He saw Jessa stop a short distance away from him, bend over and pant tiredly.

"Humans are so weak and useless. You wouldn't even make a decent pet. You're already out of breath and the game lasted only three minutes." Sesshomaru stated simply. He felt hands shove him down onto the ground, which was fine. He let her push him just to humor her.

"Hah! And I'm not meant to be a pet, dick!" Jessa breathed, but the next thing she knew was Sesshomaru grabbing her arm and pulling her down and then using his foot to catapult her over himself and halfway across the pond, where she landed in the water head first. Sesshomaru stood up and watched as Jessa swam back and crawled out of the water, collapsing on her back and sighing.

"There goes my iPod. Good thing I left my phone back in the SUV." She commented, looking up when she saw a shadow loom over her.

"You're still it." Sesshomaru commented. Jessa rolled her eyes as she exhaled.

"You win. I'm tired." Jessa said back. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground and sprinkled them over her face.

"You give up too easily." He stated.

"I'm ambitious, but I'm not stupid. I know when to give up." She replied.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed. He believed in fighting until the last breath. There had been only three times in his life where he had to retreat from a battle and two of them were battles with Inuyasha. The other time…he'd rather forget about it.

"I should've brought my fishing pole. It's a nice day to fish." Jessa commented, snapping the dog demon from his thoughts.

"You smell of fish." Sesshomaru replied sharply, not even meaning to. It was like he had no control over his mouth when he was around Jessa.

"You smell of dog." She retorted just as sharply, keeping a straight face until Sesshomaru looked at her with a face that said, "What the fuck? Really?" She began giggling as she sat up, brushing off the grass the dog demon showered on her face. Jessa stood up and freaked out suddenly.

"Oh dude, History of the World Part One is supposed to come on! We have to go!" Jessa exclaimed as she ran away, sprinting back to the path she and Sesshomaru took. She turned around and saw him still sitting and staring out at the pond.

"Hellooooooo! Are you coming or not?" Jessa called out, waving to him obnoxiously. Sesshomaru stared back and stood up, once again closing the distance between them with one jump.

"Since you insist on being a nuisance," Sesshomaru growled at her, stopping the rest of the sentence in order to save himself from being verbally attacked by her.

Later that night, Jessa was once again alone. Sesshomaru had disappeared, again, and Ali insisted that she was done with him being mean, again, and now Jessa had the living room all to herself…again. She sat in her chair and idly flipped through the channels, looking for anything to pop out at her. She saw Milo plop down on the floor next to her and let out a huge sigh. She petted the dog's stomach and looked back at the TV, instantly yawning and feeling tired. She turned the TV off and headed for her room.

"Going to bed so soon?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping inside the sliding glass door, the gentle, nighttime breeze coming in with him.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Plus, I have to get started on my project for my English class tomorrow. I only have a few days left of break." Jessa explained.

"Break?"

"Spring Break. I get one week off from school and my job and use it to relax…instead I got you. Funny, how that works."

"I see. Should I not bother you tomorrow?"

"No, please do, I'm going to hate this project with the fiery hot passion of Hell. I need someone to distract me."

"So I am merely a distraction?" Sesshomaru asked with slight offense. He was Lord Sesshomaru, demon lord of the West, not the demon lord of Distract Me From Life. Jessa walked up to him and patted his shoulder while laughing.

"Haha, that's a step up from white punching bag and two steps up from white pile of shit." She insisted, still laughing heartily. Sesshomaru frowned. Was that truly what she thought of him as for the past few days? Of course, his thoughts and names for her were not polite, either, but he was Sesshomaru, what could anybody do to him?

"Damn it, now I'm not sleepy anymore…I'm hungry." Jessa commented as she turned the kitchen light on, opening the fridge and leaning into it to find something to munch on. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She was probably just hungry to begin with. She got her moods mixed up with hunger all the damn time.

The next day, Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard lightly. He had slept sitting up against the couch and figured that Jessa playing God of War III would wake up, but instead, her grumbling comments and typing woke him.

"God, this is so fucking stupid. Dumb ass English." Jessa growled.

"Then why waste your time on it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to get a good grade so I can go to college and make something of myself. I'm sure you can agree with me that knowledge and education are good attributes to life." Jessa replied.

"If only Inuyasha would realize that. Sad, I now hold you higher than him, and you're just a filthy human." Sesshomaru replied truthfully.

"Gee…thanks." Jessa replied dryly, glaring at him over the top of her laptop screen for a moment before looking back down and returning to her project. Sesshomaru stood up and felt his pride sizzle away when his stomach made the most obnoxious sound.

"Hahaha…hungry?" Jessa asked him with a wide smile. Sesshomaru said nothing as he snorted and looked away. Of course he was hungry. Why else would his stomach make such a noise?

"Yeah, me too." Jessa chirped.

"You're hungry? That's a first." Sesshomaru replied dryly as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Haha, I know, I know." She said back, waving her hand at him, as if dismissing his comments. She pulled out a package and smirked arrogantly.

"I feel the need to grill out. Barbeque hamburgers…awaaaaay!" Jessa cheered as she began preparing the meal.

"Will I die if I eat it?" Sesshomaru asked, poking the raw meat with his claw.

"I don't know…try it and see." She retorted bluntly, squishing the meat into patties with her hands.

"I am a demon, I do not eat human food." Sesshomaru stated arrogantly.

"Yeah, right and I'm an American and I hate demons." Jessa commented.

"Naraku is a demon."

"Half demon and he was born human."

"You hate Kagome and she is human."

"I hate Cowgome because she makes girls look like we are weak and just have big ass mouths."

"Cowgome…I'll have to remember that one. And you are not weak and you do not have a big mouth?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm American, this conversation excludes me for that exact reason. Stay on subject, Spartacus." Jessa shot back, shaking her finger in the air as she continued preparing the meal. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but no sound came out. What the fuck was a Spartacus? The next thing Jessa knew was Sesshomaru's fist connecting with the top of her head harshly.

"Ow, my life!" she shouted.

"Pathetic human girl." Sesshomaru replied with a growl.


	6. Chapter 6

You're My Bitch

"Ahhh! Ahhh! I'm your biggest fan! Don't kill meeeeeeee!" Jessa screamed as Naraku's tentacles constricted around her and brought her closer to his face. His crimson red eyes bore into hers, his wicked smirk almost mocking her.

"My biggest fan, you say?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked. Jessa nodded enthusiastically, finding herself smiling widely like a dumb ass fan girl.

"Maybe not the biggest, but I like you the best…if that means anything to you…probably not…shutting up now." Jessa replied quickly as she tripping over her words. Naraku's eyebrow went up even further, his face still showing he was in thought about her.

"Naraku!" A young boy shouted, his white hair flying as he ran after the dark man. Naraku looked away from Jessa and frowned slightly. He wasn't expecting the boy to catch up so fast.

"Release her!" Another voice roared as a powerful force struck the spider's barrier.

"Come now, Sesshomaru, you know as well as I do that you can't break it with shear force." Naraku chuckled, seeing the annoyance in the elder dog demon's eyes flare up.

"He can't, but I can!" Inuyasha retorted, his blade turning red.

"And if you do, you'll kill the girl, no doubt." Naraku replied smoothly, now holding Jessa around the waist with his arm as he hovered in the air.

"She doesn't seem to shaken up about it, I'll just take out her legs!" Inuyasha laughed.

"That's cool, I'm a gamer! I don't need my legs!" Jessa called back.

"Hand over the shard and I won't kill her." Naraku demanded, his sharp claws lightly grazing her neck.

"Do it! Give him the shard! I need my neck!" Jessa cried out frantically when he began squeezing her waist tighter with his other arm.

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha barked.

"Bitch, don't tell me to shut up! I will come down there and fuck you up and I'm sure he'd let me! You stupid ass!" Jessa hollered back defensively, shaking her fist and kicking her legs. Naraku was surprised that she wasn't spitting flames and shooting lightning bolts from her hands.

"My, my, so vicious…it's a shame you're only human." Naraku said into her ear, smirking when he saw Sesshomaru take a step forward, as if wanting to attack, but he remembered the barrier was still in tact and didn't do anything.

"Yeah, I've been getting bitched at for the past week for being human, please don't join the crowd." Jessa groaned irritably.

"Do you want to tell me why you haven't shattered his barrier?" Sesshomaru asked his brother icily.

"Because I don't want to hurt the girl! Excuse me for having manners!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Slice the barrier open, don't use the wind scar! Did you ever think about that? Goddamn! Am I the only smart one around here, except for you Naraku." Jessa stated loudly.

"You play sides so well." Naraku said with a growl.

"Yeah, years of practice. Fucking do something!" Jessa barked. Inuyasha jumped at the barrier, sword ready for the slice.

"I'll deal with you later," Naraku stated, tossing Jessa forward, straight at Inuyasha's blade. She saw the green whip blast the blade out of Inuyasha's hand as she went flying overhead, landing on the ground and rolling onto her back. She quickly got to her feet, smiling widely as she threw her fist in the air.

"Wooo! Yeah! Round two!" she cheered, immediately calming down when she saw Sesshomaru's glare aimed at her. He sheathed his sword and walked by her, saying nothing.

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It must be that time of the month," Jessa retorted, walking away and following the demon lord.

A Day Earlier…

Jessa whipped her Wii controller in a circle as she performed the Rasengan on Clash of the Ninja. She didn't particularly like Naruto, but she enjoyed doing the Rasengan move.

"Bam! Haha, goooooooood morning!" Jessa sang when she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room, dressed in nothing except the white bathrobe. It got insanely warm in the house and he couldn't take it. So he stripped naked and put on something a little cooler. He was almost getting used to Jessa's schedule, so whenever she went to sleep, he would venture around the house and touch things that she would normally scream at him not to touch.

"Must you be loud?" he growled in response.

"From the looks of your bed head, you slept perfectly fine, so quit bitching." Jessa replied sternly, seeing him brush his hair back into place with his hand out of the corner of her eye. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Jessa never got why he didn't sit on the couch. It was much more comfortable, but then again, he never really seemed to care about comfort, so Jessa decided to drop the conversation.

"What foolish game are you playing now?" the demon lord asked, his tone of voice saying, "I am really pissed off," but Jessa knew better. She knew that when in the morning, his pissy mood was mainly just because it's the morning. He got better once the day rolled around.

"If it's foolish, then it's not important. Ahh! Damn you!" Jessa snapped, waving her controller again. She finished up her match and turned the TV off. She looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that he had one leg pulled back, his arm resting on his knee, as his head was tilted slightly forward, eyes closed. Jessa took a quiet step forward, wanting to poke him, but as she took the second step, his mouth twitched.

"I can hear you." He said, opening his eyes and looking at her blankly. Jessa exhaled and shrugged.

"I tried." She giggled.

Sesshomaru got dressed and disappeared for his daily exploration, something that Jessa got over worrying about. He always came back around dinnertime. Or whenever Jessa would take a nap. The young girl cleaned up around the house, checking to make sure nothing was broken. Sesshomaru broke her father's chair in the bedroom, so now she had to make up a lie about how that happened and the same story with her mother's vase in the living room. She found the remote to her iPod dock and set it on her desk.

"Oh…hey there, you little prick," Jessa commented when she saw the six-sided star button on the TV remote, right beneath the power button. She hurriedly ran outside and stood by the pool, looking around for the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out. She sighed and decided to wait until he returned on his own time, but just as she turned around, he landed in front of her.

"What now, wench?" he asked tonelessly. Jessa cocked an eyebrow. He had not once called her by her name.

"The button is back." She announced, waving the controller slightly.

"Finally. I was tiring of this disgusting world and you…don't even get me started on you." Sesshomaru spat in such a calm manner that Jessa could only shake her head and exhale, holding back a smile as she followed him back into the house.

"Ok, let me bring up the episode that spat you into my already miserable life and then we'll try this…shit. Ok, I got it now," Jessa said, bringing up the episode and letting it play.

"If this doesn't work, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru said.

"I understand completely." Jessa replied with a smile. She was ready for life to return to normal, but then, a sudden sadness hit her. As much as a threatening asshole the demon lord proved to be, he was fun to mess with and he seemed to take her mind games as a joke…or he was oblivious to her intentions.

"What is stopping you?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"I like building up suspense, chill your nuts!" Jessa snapped back, gritting her teeth when she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He called her every defiling name he would dare say, hit her, treat her like an idiot…and now, of all times, she decided to be emotional. He didn't have time for this. He reached out and grabbed the remote and saw the white flash engulf the two of them.

"You did NOT just do that." Jessa growled when she realized they were both floating through the darkness, both still latched onto the remote.

"You were taking too long." Sesshomaru said back.

"So you decide to bring me with you? Great idea!" Jessa snapped.

"Oh, yes, of all the people, I want you to come along and make my life miserable."

"I guess so, because I'm stuck with you now."

"You act as if my world is terrible."

"Hey numb nuts! I have school in three days!" Jessa hollered, blinking when she saw a bright light. She felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to himself as they entered the light, instantly falling out of the sky. Jessa freaked and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, forgetting about being pissed off at him.

"I won't drop you, but if you continue to hold me like this, then I might drop you." Sesshomaru growled, but Jessa continued hugging onto him until she felt her feet touch the ground. She let go and stepped back, spotting the remote in her hand and reverting back to bitch mode.

"And why do I still have this?" she asked herself under her breath, seeing Sesshomaru walk past her and into the forest. She caught up to him and stayed by his side, looking around curiously.

"Why do you still have that?" Sesshomaru asked her, pointing at the remote.

"I don't know. I guess I can use it as a club and hit people with it." She replied, sticking the remote in her back pocket.

Jessa found herself in an awkward mood. She met Rin, who was as sweet as can be…and then there was Jaken. Sesshomaru would fire off a "filthy human" comment about three times a day, whereas Jaken fired off "filthy human" comments every two minutes like a Goddamned egg timer. Jessa sat against a tree and took a deep breath, coughing when her lungs wouldn't expand all the way.

"Oh no," Jessa whispered into her hand when she realized that she didn't have her inhaler. She left it in the secret compartment in her chair. If she were to go into a panic attack, she was screwed. She could control her breathing to a point, but one shock, one startled moment and she would be dead. Jessa then looked over at Sesshomaru and her eyes looked down at Tenseiga, which sat on his hip proudly. If she were to die…would he save her?

"You're staring at me…again." Sesshomaru called out, opening his eyes and looking over at her. Jessa glared back and leaned forward.

"Bitch, shut up." Jessa said back. She heard Jaken squawk angrily as he ran up to her.

"How dare you talk to my lord like that, you filthy," Was all the green imp could get out before Jessa swiftly whipped the remote out of her back pocket and slammed it on his head.

"Bitch, shut up." Jessa growled at the imp, who was rolling around and whining in pain.

"Must you call everyone and everything "bitch"? Be creative and come up with something else." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Look, you stupid ass, cracker ass, mother fucker…if you've got beef with me, then say so, quit dicking around and get to the point." Jessa said back, pointing at him dangerously.

"Hm, that was a stretch…stick with bitch." Sesshomaru replied coolly, a small smirk pulled onto his lips. He was truly enjoying burning Jessa to her boiling point and then backing off, leaving her to fume to herself.

"Gaahhh! My life is ruined!" she cried out, collapsing onto her back and kicking in the air angrily.

"Hahaha, she's funny, my Lord." Rin giggled as she watched Jessa stand up, grab a stick and start beating Jaken in the head.

"I want to go home! I want steak! I want my fucking Caddy baaaaack! I want you to shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Goddamn it, bitch, shut up!" Jessa shouted, beating Jaken every time he let out a yelp of pain.

"Enough." Sesshomaru ordered her. Jessa hit Jaken one last time before sitting back down and giggling to herself with content.

"That was fun. I feel better." Jessa chirped.

Back to the Beginning of the Chapter…

Jessa found it hard to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace. It was like he was purposely trying to lose her in the dark forest. The sun was almost hidden by the horizon, meaning that if she were to get lost, she was completely vulnerable. Not that it'd be any different getting lost during daylight, either.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're in a hurry, but I can't keep up!" Jessa called out.

"Oh, what a shame." Sesshomaru's voice called back, almost faint to her ears.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem bitter towards me!" Jessa panted as she stopped trying to catch up with him. Her lungs could only take so much and now that her inhaler was in a different dimension, she had to play it safe…even if that meant being left alone in a dark forest.

"Weak human." Sesshomaru's growl came from behind and shocked Jessa entirely. She was sure he was long gone and she was sure he wouldn't come back.

"Ahh! Oh my God! Don't do that!" Jessa freaked, pressing her hand to her chest and steadily slowing her breathing down.

"You dare beg me for forgiveness after selling your loyalty to my enemy?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice filled with ice and anger.

"What are you talking about? I didn't give anything up! I was just talking to him!" Jessa insisted angrily.

"Oh, Naraku, don't kill me, I'm you biggest fan…I like you the best. Did any of that sound familiar?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, the frigidness in his voice still audible.

"Yeah! So I was kissing his ass to save my own! Am I not allowed to do what I need to survive?" Jessa asked with disbelief. Sesshomaru glared at her, knowing she couldn't see him in the dark.

"You would sink so low?"

"Any sane human would. It's our natural instinct to survive at all costs." Jessa replied simply, her voice lowered and was now soft. She let out a sigh as she crossed her arms, shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you. I don't know if Ali told you, but I gave up on being a Naraku fan. He turned out to be a little bitch." Jessa explained, seeing Sesshomaru shake his head slightly and walk by her.

"Ridiculous. Keep up." He said back to her. Jessa shrugged and kept a small distance between him and her, yawning tiredly as she rubbed her face.

"Did it really bother you that I did that or were you just pissed because he got away?" Jessa asked out loud, remembering that in the show, he got really cranky when Naraku would slip from his grasp. As expected, she received no answer. Not even a "Hmph." Jessa rolled her eyes and then tripped up a little, running forward and colliding into a tree. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around, watching blankly as Jessa fell onto her back, holding her face in her hands.

"Ow, my life!" she groaned.

"I said keep up." Sesshomaru growled offensively.

"I said ow!" she replied. Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking.

"Now, human," his faint voice called back.

"I'm coming, bitch!" Jessa shouted, running after his voice, only to find herself colliding into his armored chest, flying back onto the ground and letting out a frustrated cry.

"You will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru and nothing else." The demon lord stated, watching the girl sit up and glare at him defiantly.

"Hah!" she laughed back, going silent for the rest of the way back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Now

Jessa groaned as she woke up from the cold, hard ground. She sat up and yawned, picking a few leaves from her messy brown hair and flicking them onto the ground. She let out a loud yawn as she stood up, hearing the demon lord land in front of her softly.

"Follow me," he said to her, walking away quickly. Jessa rubbed her head and followed quietly, wishing she had some food with her. She followed him up the mountainous land, dodging trees and roots slowly. Sesshomaru jumped in the air and out of her way, showing her a secluded hot spring.

"Where's the beef?" Jessa asked with a groan. She dropped the remote on the ground, still wondering why she still had it. She also took out her back-up iPod, which used to be her mother's and placed it on the ground. Jessa felt a hand shove her harshly and the next thing she knew, she was submerged in warm water. She stood up out of the spring and glared at Sesshomaru, who looked back down at her blankly.

"You take too long." He finally said after a moment of silent glaring.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jessa spat back grumpily as she took her soaked shirt off, staring at it with slight sadness.

"Are you going to cry over wet clothing?" Sesshomaru asked her with slight disbelief gilding his voice.

"No, but just seeing a Rolling Stones shirt like this is so sad. I'm going to be stuck wearing wet clothes for the next day or so." Jessa replied as Sesshomaru turned around.

"You complain too much." Were his last words before flying away.

"At least I gave you something dry after you fell into my pool, you ungrateful dog!" Jessa shouted back after tossing her wet clothes to the side of the spring and placing her glasses on the wet pile. She cleaned off her body and face, leaving her long, thick brown hair for last. She completely sank under the water and scrubbed every inch of her hair, making sure it was clean of everything.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked as he landed on the side of the spring. He saw Jessa leaned against the side and stretched out a bit under the water, her face showing content.

"Come on, five more minutes," she said, holding up five fingers lazily.

"We need to leave now. Get out." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Not until my clothes are dry," Jessa growled back. She saw Sesshomaru holding beautiful red robes in his arm.

"Aaww, so you're not a complete asshole after all," Jessa giggled.

"Hmph." Came his usual reply to difficult questions/statements. He placed the robes on the ground and walked away to give her privacy. Jessa climbed out of the water and realized she had now towel.

"Goddamn it." Jessa growled, using her somewhat dry clothes as a towel and deciding that she would have to suffer. She sighed and pulled on the robes after putting her bra on. There was no way in Hell she was letting those things flop around, wet bra or not. Jessa stroked the silky clothing a few times before picking up her wet clothes and devices, walking away. She saw Sesshomaru waiting patiently for her at the end of the path. He looked at her for a moment before leading her back to the patiently waiting followers.

"That looks so pretty on you! Don't you think so, Master Jaken?" Rin asked, looking at Jessa with wide eyes.

"Hah! That hu,"

"If I hear that word come out of your mouth one more time, I'm going to smack you with my shoe!" Jessa interrupted the imp angrily. Jaken clamped his beak-like mouth shut and said nothing else.

Sesshomaru led his group to the beach and looked back at Jessa. The girl was looking around curiously, her eyes scanning over the area carefully. She finally caught the demon lord's gaze and to his amusement, her eyes went hard.

"Who keeps staring at whom now?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Stay here." He said back, flying away and disappearing entirely.

"Damn it, he always flies away when I make a good point! Oh, beach," Jessa chirped, forgetting about everything and stomping around in the sand. She then sat down and relaxed on her back, soaking in the rays.

"Oh my God, why couldn't I be on the beach for the rest of my life?" she whispered.

Jessa rested as she listened to Rin and Jaken bicker about something. She wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, but she figured it was stupid if Jaken was arguing.

"So, what's your name?" Rin asked Jessa, who opened one eye and stared at Rin.

"Jessa," the teen replied.

"I've never heard that name before."

"It's not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Uh…not from around here."

"Haha, where then?" Rin giggled.

"The United States of America."

"Where is that?"

"Um…across the ocean, down a little bit…actually, I don't think it exists yet."

"Oh," Rin replied, obviously confused. Jessa figured that was better than actually knowing what was going on.

"Human!" Jaken called out as he ran up to her.

"Do you like getting beat or something?" Jessa asked as she sat up.

"I was talking to her!" Jaken replied, pointing at Rin. Jessa threw sand in his eyes and chuckled.

"She has a name, use it." Jessa yawned, laying back down and folding her arms behind her head. She frowned when she felt the earth tremble beneath her. She sat up and looked at Rin, who was playing with the two-headed demon.

"Don't tell me," Jessa whispered under her breath, looking out at the waves and seeing something disturb the water. She stood up and walked over to Rin and squatted down.

"Hey, can either of you fight?" Jessa asked, knowing very well they couldn't.

"Why?" Jaken asked back defensively and suddenly, the ground trembled even more violently as a huge, red demon erupted from the waves. Jessa stared at it with more disbelief than fear. She saw the pincers and the long whiskers.

"No fucking way! A lobster? Really? A fucking lobster is going to kill me? Fuck life and fuck my death while you're at it!" Jessa barked with disbelief. She saw Jaken get Rin onto the dragon and shout orders at her.

"Find Lord Sesshomaru and tell him to come quickly!" Jaken hollered.

"Yeah and tell him to melt the butter and bring out the bibs, because Jaken is serving this lobster on a silver platter whether he wants to or not! Get your green ass over here!" Jessa insisted, picking the green imp up and holding him to the lobster.

"Stop, stop, stop! Put me down!" Jaken squealed.

"Dear Lobster God, please accept this annoying ass imp as a token of my love and sacrifice for all that is seafood…thank you!" Jessa called out, still holding the squirming and screaming imp in her hands. The lobster roared as its claws reached out for Jaken.

"Haha, you're on your own, bitch!" Jessa laughed, tossing him at the lobster and sprinting away down the beach. She heard Jaken still screeching as the demon picked him up and staring after Jessa before running for the human girl.

"I hope it kills you!" Jaken screamed out.

"I hope it does too! I'm getting tired of this shiiiiiiiiiit!" Jessa called back breathlessly as she continued running. She felt something whip by over her head and land behind her.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out with relief. Sesshomaru swung his hand and effortlessly sliced the lobster's claw off, releasing Jaken instantly. Next the demon lord killed the demon with another slice of his whip, standing still and looking flawless as usual while doing so. Ah-Un landed next to him with Rin sitting on its back, smiling widely.

"My lord, you looked so dashing," Rin cheered.

"You are…eight years old…quit using…such…descriptive…vocabulary!" Jessa barked out in breaths as she bent over, feeling her lungs constrict.

"I believe that is the fastest I've ever seen a human run." Sesshomaru commented while looking at Jessa.

"You know…I'd tell a lobster joke…but I don't…know any…oh fuck!" Jessa huffed, pressing her hand to her chest and trying to slow her breathing down a bit. She felt a hand rest on her lower back while another pressed on her chest, forcing her to stand up straight.

"In through your nose and out through your mouth," Sesshomaru said to her, taking his hands away from her and watching her try his suggestion. She seemed to choke on air at first, but after a few tries, she was finally able to control it, instantly becoming sleepy while doing so.

"Hot damn," she exhaled with annoyance.

Sesshomaru led his group down the beach, mostly for relaxation reasons than anything else. He had been tense and had to loosen up before doing much else. Jessa had jumped on the back of the dragon with Rin, avoiding answering the little girl's questions as much as possible, not to be a bitch, but because the questions were so difficult to avoid.

"So, if you're from a place that doesn't exist yet, how are you here?" Rin asked curiously.

"Uh…sea turtles." Jessa answered back with an all-knowing smile, acting as if it were the most obvious answer on the planet. Sesshomaru, being ahead of the group, felt free to make an actual facial expression and it was the famous, "What the fuck" face. The demon lord didn't dare turn around to show it.

"How did sea turtles help?" Rin asked.

"I strapped them together and rode them over here."

"But where were you born?"

"In America."

"Which doesn't exist yet, so how did you get here?"

"Sea turtles." Jessa replied, knowing she was dragging the poor girl in circles.

"Wench, you will do well to be respectful," Sesshomaru growled, still not turning around.

"Bitch, you will quit ordering me around." Jessa replied.

"You will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru."

"And you will refer to me as Jessa, otherwise, I don't want to hear it." Jessa replied seriously. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face Jessa, who glared back at him challengingly.

"Fair enough." He said back tonelessly before turning back around and leading on.

Sesshomaru found a safe place to make camp and decided to put Jessa's will to the test. She would go to war to prove someone wrong on petty little things, but would she face a certain fear that the demon lord noticed of her. Jessa would stamp her foot and stand her ground against him, but would she face her fear of heights.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru ordered Jessa after she got dressed in her regular clothes. Jessa cast him a questioning look, but followed him anyway. Jessa frowned when they exited the forest and came out onto a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was at least seventy feet high and a drop off the cliff would end on the rugged rocks below where the waves slammed against them.

"Um…what?" Jessa stuttered. Sesshomaru saw her entire demeanor change. She went from relaxed to tense in seconds. She held her arms around her body, shivered and made sure to stare at the trees instead of the drop off the cliff. Sesshomaru, having the keen senses of a demon, noticed her labored breathing, her heart racing and her blood pumping. It wasn't just a random fear…she was genuinely scared of heights.

"Tell me, why do you fear high places?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping closer to her to see if she would calm down, but she stepped away from him, back towards the forest.

"Just a childhood accident." She replied, her voice soft and fearful, almost that of a child's.

"An accident?"

"Uh, yeah, I have a…scar, on my neck," Jessa explained while pulling her hair up into a ponytail and turning around for the demon lord to see. Sesshomaru stepped forward and saw the gash leading from the back of her neck up to the back of her head.

"You fell from a cliff?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, a tree. I was in a tree house and I climbed above it and fell. I had to get a lot of stitches." Jessa said back, pointing to almost the top of her head where the scar ended.

"I see. Time to conquer that fear." Sesshomaru stated, grasping her arm and pulling her with him to the edge. Jessa began pulling back away from him, saying nothing and on the verge of tears. She wished he'd try to conquer her other fears, like germs or something, but not the fear that almost killed her.

"Please, no," Jessa whimpered when he pulled her to the edge. Her eyes immediately screwed shut as she cringed, almost wishing he would just kill her now and save her the stress.

"I will not let go. Just look over the edge." Sesshomaru said, but Jessa's mind was made up minutes ago as she violently shook her head in the negative, still whimpering. Sesshomaru almost took her away from the cliff. She was usually headstrong and confident, but now she was reduced to a pathetic soul.

"Look at me instead," Sesshomaru suggested, wondering if she was even listening to him. Jessa opened her eyes and stared at the ground for a moment before they slowly shifted to the edge. She leaned over slightly and looked down for a moment before latching both hands onto Sesshomaru's sleeve and stepping away.

"Ok, conquered, I'm leaving!" Jessa insisted as she let go and went to walk away. She turned and saw a dark mist speeding straight for her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly before she was heaved into the air, dodging the mist entirely.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Put me down!" Jessa shrieked, turning around in his grasp and latching onto him pathetically by wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru let out a quiet groan of irritation at Jessa and when he realized what the mist was. It was Magatsuhi, the demon that could possess anybody it wanted. It almost killed Sesshomaru once, but the demon lord made a serious comeback and now it was time to get even…once Jessa let go of him.

"If I put you down, it is certain death." Sesshomaru warned, pulling out Tenseiga and glaring at the mist as it headed towards him.

"That's fine! As long as I'm on the ground!" Jessa said back fearfully. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he quickly dodged the mist, hearing the demon's malicious chuckle behind him. Sesshomaru flew out over the ocean, one hand gripping Tenseiga and the other trying to peel Jessa from his body.

"You are fearing a foolish thing! Quit hugging my neck!" Sesshomaru growled, dodging the mist again, now holding Jessa close to him to avoid her being possessed.

"Should I hug the mist instead?" Jessa asked back angrily. Sesshomaru spun around and flew sideways, instantly getting an idea. It wanted Jessa.

"You can have her…let go." Sesshomaru said to her. Jessa's grip loosened on him as she leaned back, looking at him with doubt.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"If you will ever once trust me, do it now." Sesshomaru said, keeping his eye on the dark entity, which was coming for them.

"Ok…ahhhhhhh! You lying biiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Jessa screamed half fearfully and half angrily as she fell to the water. Sesshomaru saw the mist dive down after her and so did he. Sesshomaru saw Jessa's eyes flash red when the mist surrounded her and he slashed the real form with his blade, hearing the demon's screech of agony as it disappeared.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Ahhh…I fucking HATE you!" Jessa shouted at the demon lord, who caught her by the wrist right before her body hit the water. He smirked down at her with amusement, flying back to the cliff and gently placing her on her feet. Jessa collapsed onto her hands and knees and let out a quivering breath.

"Laaaaaand! You never betray me!" Jessa stated happily, patting the ground a few times. She looked up and saw the demon lord was walking away, sheathing his sword coolly. She stood up and ran after him hurriedly, thinking the cliff was about to attack her.

"That was a dick-move and you know it! And yes, I am going to bitch at you for the next five minutes! Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag and nag!" Jessa barked loudly and angrily at the demon lord when she finally caught up to him. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to her abruptly.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Jessa asked him when he closed the gap between their bodies. He placed his hands on both of her arms and looked down at her blankly.

"Say the word "bitch" one…more…time," Sesshomaru warned through gritted teeth, his golden eyes blazing into Jessa's green ones.

"You and I both know that I can't stop saying that word and I am trying to be a better person and it's not my fault, my mom raised me like this and she's a bitch…oops…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessa's frantic screaming could be heard miles around after Sesshomaru hurled her into the air with all his might. He stood in the same spot, arms crossed and eyes closed as he waited for her to fall back to the ground. She was still screaming when she came back down and Sesshomaru caught her with both arms, placing her back on the ground and holding her away from himself.

"You had quite the hang-time," Sesshomaru said to her, doing all in his power not to smirk. Her face was pale and hair was wild. She finally glared at him and gritted her teeth.

"You…are…a…DICK!" she spat at him heatedly. Sesshomaru stepped back and began walking away. Dick…at least it wasn't "bitch."

"Keep up." Sesshomaru ordered her.

"Suck my dick, bitch!" Jessa's bark came in reply. Sesshomaru stopped walking and felt his eye twitch. Not only did she say, "bitch" again, she told HIM to suck HER dick...confusing human girl.

"You do not…have one…do you?" Sesshomaru said, his statement turning into a question when he saw her angered glare.

"Why, are you interested?" she asked back smugly.

"Hmph." Came his usual reply to questions he could not answer without losing some sort of pride.

"Haaaaah! Sesshomaru's a homo! He's a homo! Homo, homo, homo! Hahahaha!" Jessa laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the forest. The next thing Jessa knew was being hurled into the air once more by the annoyed demon lord, who did not stick around to catch her. She fell back to Earth, not seeing Sesshomaru standing there to catch her and Jessa freaked.

"Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Ahhhh…hi." Jessa screamed when Sesshomaru came from nowhere and caught her by her arm.

"You will refrain from speaking to me in such a manor…understand?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah whatever, just put me back on the ground, please?" Jessa breathed as she was placed on the ground once more. She looked at Sesshomaru, who quickly turned away, but Jessa saw him before he did…he was smirking at her.

"Asshole." Jessa grumbled under her breath. He, Sesshomaru, was laughing at her fear…smirking at her, but he should have been laughing anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Truth Be Told

"So, what is she doing?" Rin asked the demon lord curiously. Sesshomaru was relaxing against a tree, his eyes closed as he thought about what to do. He opened his eyes and watched as Jessa began running at a tree and leaping in the air, barely missing the lowest branch. She backed away and tried it again, grasping onto the branch and hanging from it.

"Ah, much better," Jessa exhaled as she let go, landing on her feet and straightening her posture. Sesshomaru figured out that she was stretching her body and doing nothing interesting.

"Do you know of my father?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa abruptly. She looked at him blankly, caught off guard by his question. She placed her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"I know of him, but I don't know that much about him." She replied simply. Sesshomaru looked away and nodded once before standing up, motioning for her to follow him.

"And what do you know of Kagura?" he asked once they were out of hearing distance of the other two followers. Jessa had to bite her tongue because the first phrase that came to mind was "dumb bitch."

"Uh, incarnation of Naraku, she hated him, liked you, made some poor choices, blah." Jessa listed off.

"Poor choices? Such as what?"

"Well, I would've held off on backstabbing Naraku for a little longer and I definitely wouldn't have tipped him off about hating him…especially since he literally had her life in his hands." Jessa explained, forgetting about the demon lord's touchiness about badmouthing Kagura.

"Because you are weak-minded and would damn near sleep with Naraku to keep your pathetic life." Sesshomaru growled back.

"You're damn straight, I would. Do what you need to do to survive."

"You know nothing of Kagura," he said icily.

"She was obviously disposable. Her own creator killed her…both Naraku and the woman in charge of creating everyone in this place." Jessa replied just as icily. Sesshomaru held his blade to her, glaring at Jessa heatedly. Jessa looked back at him with slight annoyance.

"Take it back." He demanded.

"No."

"Take it back…or I will leave you here alone."

"And what makes you think I care? You're holding a dead woman above me already. I might as well do the hula dance with a grass skirt on in front of Naraku's castle when I'm with you." Jessa replied tonelessly, her face saying it all…you don't scare me. Just as that sentence left her mouth, Sesshomaru had flown into the air, leaving her behind without another word being said.

"Maybe if I had bigger tits," Jessa commented as she began walking away, wondering if he somehow heard her.

Jessa found herself enjoying the lonely walk through the lighted forest. She was following a path, dodging trees and stepping over rocks and roots. Jessa stopped walking and turned around, thinking she heard someone step on a stick behind her. She waited for a moment before continuing her walk, looking around alertly. Jessa stopped walking again, but this time, she was positive that someone was following her. Actually, he was waiting for her. Standing in the shadows of trees, his body clocked by the furry baboon costume, was Naraku.

"Of course it's you. Why wouldn't it be you?" Jessa asked bitterly, her immediate negativity and calmness making Naraku chuckle with pleasure. Usually when people saw him, they would scream his name along with curses before trying to end his life, but Jessa grumbled comments and stood there, staring at him with slight annoyance.

"I see Sesshomaru is not here…again." Naraku commented, stepping out of the shadows and towards Jessa, who decided that running would have been useless. That and she just didn't feel like running.

"Yeah, I pissed him off because I told him Kagura was disposable and dumb." Jessa chirped with a shrug of her shoulders. She saw the smirk on his face appear, red eyes taking her in.

"Oh yes, that would do it…of course anything would just about anger him." Naraku retorted, now three steps away from Jessa, who had yet to move, but now she was thinking about it, seeing the closing gap between her and the spider.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that?" Jessa asked, pointing at his cloak. Naraku looked down at himself and then back up at Jessa, an eyebrow cocked.

"Now we're getting somewhere with this conversation,"

"Oh, no, no, no…it's just I want to prove someone wrong,"

"Heh, I am naked underneath this." Naraku answered smugly, seeing Jessa look away as she stamped the ground. Next she held her fist up to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"This is just one of those rare times I wish I was wrong!" she growled, almost as if in pain. Naraku stayed silent and watched as she grumbled a few more things before looking back at him, eyes showing slight worry.

"Sooo…why are you here?" Jessa asked him with a nervous smile, hoping he was just dropping in to say "Hi" and was planning on leaving without any harm made to her. Naraku took a huge step and closed the gap between him and the strange human girl, almost knocking into her with his broad chest.

"Oh my…oh my God," Jessa whispered under her breath, closing her eyes and relaxing, deciding that he could have a clean cut on her neck, but instead she felt something sharp being ran across her bottom lip sensually.

"I wish to test something out on you, take this," Naraku ordered calmly, grasping her hand and dropping a fragment of the darkened jewel in her hand. Jessa opened her eyes and stared down at it with confusion.

"I will now give you five seconds to run from me and let's see if you can even use that shard," Naraku said with a wicked smirk. Jessa shook the shard at him warningly.

"And I thought Sesshomaru was a dick, but you just redefined it…fuck my life!" Jessa barked with frustration as she ran away. She figured her five seconds were up and immediately remembered that jewel shards could enhance weapons.

"Bahahaha! I can't believe I'm doing this," Jessa laughed breathlessly as she pulled the remote from her back pocket, opening the back where the batteries were and shoving the jewel inside it, closing the back. She turned the remote over and stared at it and waited for something to happen.

"Oh my, thought of something already? I am impressed." Naraku's voice echoed through the forest, sending chills down Jessa's spine. She saw the remote's buttons glow an eerie purple. She stopped running and turned around, aiming the remote and deciding to press random numbers.

"Maybe if I press six, six, six…Satan will come save his helpless daughter! Come on, Sataaaaaaaan!" Jessa found herself laughing as she prayed for Satan while hitting the six button three times. A bright red light flashed and a tall girl stood in between Jessa and the dark man. The girl had on sunglasses, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and black, spiky hair with crimson red tips.

"Hahaha! Very impressive!" Naraku laughed evilly as his tentacles shot out and hitting the tall girl, sending her flying into a tree. She hit the tree and landed on her feet, face noticeably furious, even with the sunglasses hiding her eyes.

"Now I KNOW you did not just start the push and shove shit with me!" The girl barked angrily, the cigarette falling to the ground as she flung a blue flame at Naraku, who deflected it with his barrier.

"Ahhh! You're Shana! I read a story with you in it!" Jessa screamed excitedly. Shana turned her head and pointed at Jessa dangerously.

"Your ass is grass after I'm done with Mr. Sneaky Man over here," Shana growled distastefully as she turned back to Naraku, who looked ready for a fight. He fired off tentacles, trying to hit Shana again, but the girl waved her hand and Jessa watched as all of his tentacles were melted like they were nothing.

"Hm, who are you?" Naraku asked with a frown.

"Your mama!" Shana spat, exhaling as she thrust both fists out, igniting the forest in front of her with the blue flames and sending Naraku flying backwards. The demon man disappeared in his miasma, finding Shana to be a bit difficult to take down at the moment.

"There is this author, on FanFiction, she goes by ActionBitch, she made you!" Jessa stated excitedly as Shana lit another cigarette before taking a long drag off it. She exhaled the smoke in Jessa's face and watched as the human girl coughed herself into another asthma attack.

"Oops." Shana stated uncaringly, continuing her cigarette break. Jessa regained her breathing control and looked at Shana, who was dressed in exactly what the human girl imagined her to be wearing…black jeans with a studded belt, a black shirt with a phrase in red that said, "I put the fun in funeral." She wore black combat boots and studded wristbands on both hands.

"So, you brought me here?" Shana asked the cigarette pursed between her lips. Jessa nodded enthusiastically before being shoved down by Shana, who stood over her, looking down and glaring from behind her sunglasses.

"Uncalled for." Jessa growled.

"Really? You want to know what's uncalled for? You calling me here to protect you from the naked baboon! Send me back!" Shana demanded angrily as Jessa stood up, staring at the remote as she scratched her head slightly.

"Right, well, um…I don't know how." Jessa said back with a giggle. Shana was not amused. She crossed her arms and stared at Jessa, cigarette pressed between her lips.

"I'm not playing." Shana growled.

"Me either! I don't know! I was trying to summon Satan, not you!"

"Bitch, I am Satan! And…hm?" Shana's head whipped in the opposite direction before she did a beautiful backflip, dodging a green whip and landing back on her feet, fists at the ready as Sesshomaru charged at her. The demon lord claws swiped at her body, but Shana's hand slapped his arm away as she jabbed him in the chest with her fingers. She spun around to dodge his other arm blasted him with a few more jabs to random places on his body, sending him down to the ground motionless.

"Dude, kick ass!" Jessa cheered.

"Dude, I'll kick your ass if you don't start sending me back!" Shana snapped at her.

"Can't you use your sword? Where is it?" Jessa asked Shana skeptically. Shana held her hand out and in a red flash, a katana sword appeared in her hand and Shana swiped at Jessa's head, missing on purpose.

"Not the point." Shana answered, turning around and turning Sesshomaru onto his back. He groaned as he woke back up, golden eyes locked on Jessa angrily.

"Who the hell is she?" Sesshomaru asked the human girl icily. He looked at Shana when she placed her boot on his armored chest.

"Hey, chick, I'm right here, why don't you ask me who the hell I am?" Shana asked Sesshomaru, flicking ashes on the demon man before taking another drag.

"Fine…who are you?" he asked with a growl.

"Haha, you don't know shit, do you?" Shana asked humorously as she backed away.

"Why can't he move?" Jessa asked, picking up a stick and poking Sesshomaru in the face. He glared at her angrily as she did so, but Jessa smiled back sweetly.

"Pressure points…when you hit enough of them, the body of humans and demons alike will break down…temporarily." Shana explained as Jessa nodded.

"Yeah, I remember now," Jessa replied, the memories of the stories now kicking in. Shana was a BAMF…bad ass mother fucker.

"Goddamn." Shana growled as she jumped away, leaving Jessa and the temporarily immobilized Sesshomaru alone.

"Was this your doing?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa with a glare. Jessa shrugged as she sat next to him.

"I did what I had to do to survive. I swear I wanted Satan, not Shana." Jessa insisted calmly. She heard Sesshomaru let out a slow, long breath of irritation. He slowly sat up, getting feeling back in his body.

"Did…Naraku harm you?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa, his gaze fixed on the sky. He could smell the bastard's scent around her.

"No, he just mentally disturbed me and then gave me this," Jessa said, holding the jewel shard up.

"I see. And you summoned the other woman with it."

"Yeah, but I wanted Satan!" Jessa insisted with a groan.

"Satan?"

"He's the polar opposite of God."

"And you wanted him to come save you?"

"Trust me, he is much nicer than Shana." Jessa stated with a smile of nervousness. Sesshomaru could only stare back at her blankly. Was she serious?

After Sesshomaru's body regained all feeling and movements, the demon lord decided to find Shana for another little rematch. Jessa grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back before he flew away.

"What?" he asked her.

"She'll kick your ass! And then she'll kill you! Then she'll revive you! And prison shank you!" Jessa cried frantically as the demon lord pulled her along with him. She kept an insanely strong grip on his arm when he flew in the air, trying to scare her away from him.

"Heh, I underestimated her because she is half-demon. I won't be making that mistake again." Sesshomaru replied, still flying with Jessa clinging to his arm.

"She has her sword! Dude you don't fucking understand! She can make asteroids fall to Earth with that thing!"

"How do you know so much about her?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa, pulling her closer to him and thinking she was somewhat useful.

"Because I read a bunch of stories someone wrote with her in them! Sesshomaru, all Shana did was kick your ass and blow things up because they were ugly! She's real now! All she'll do is kick your ass and then blow me up because I'm ugly!" Jessa claimed frantically.

"She may blow you up because you're ugly, but she won't be defeating me again." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I'd be laughing if it wasn't so true." Jessa exhaled, wrapping her arms around him when he sped up, flying higher into space. She saw his eyes narrow when he could smell Shana's scent.

"Here, get on my back and hang on," Sesshomaru said to Jessa, knowing that his information source would be the first to go if he set Jessa down. The girl moved onto his back and held onto him with all her might. She saw something flash and the next thing Jessa knew was Sesshomaru flipping backwards and narrowly dodging the lightning bolt that was fired at him.

"She can shoot lightning?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa.

"And fire. Blue fire. It's super hot." Jessa said.

"Lightning, blue fire…anything else or do you want me to be surprised?" Sesshomaru growled irritably as Jessa giggled.

"Yeah, her sword, Daiki, it can drain your energy, transport her wherever and whenever she wants and I already told you it can summon asteroids…big ones…ones that can wipe out this entire place." Jessa chirped knowingly. She saw Sesshomaru's face frowning with each addition of information she added onto that sentence.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, his face suddenly lighting to curiosity.

"Uh, I don't think so…wait! She can call forth her demon blood and repress it whenever she wants, so don't piss her off!" Jessa said warningly. Sesshomaru flew off again.

"Wait, and she can make clones of herself!" Jessa added.

"Right." Sesshomaru answered.

"And she knows where all the pressure points and chakra pools are in the body, so don't let her hit you!"

"Don't let her hit me…I never would've thought of that."

"Quit being a smart ass! I'm trying to help!"

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his head and glancing at her over his shoulder.

"No." Jessa said back with a wide smile.

"Sounds like she relies on tricks and barely fights," Sesshomaru stated.

"Actually, close combat is her specialty…and trash talking."

"I see."

"And she's really fucking smart, if she can't physically beat you, she'll find another way!"

"I'm about to drop you, be silent!" Sesshomaru barked, tired of hearing about Shana, who popped out of nowhere and did an aerial summersault, kicking a fierce blue flame out with both feet. Sesshomaru dodged it and heard it hit the ground behind him explosively. He dove at Shana, who was falling to the ground helplessly.

"No! Don't go after her!" Jessa cried out, but she was too late as Shana jetted flames out of her feet, dodging Sesshomaru's claws. Now he was the one in the air and Shana had a great shot of both Jessa and Sesshomaru. She punched a flame, but Sesshomaru was also fast and moved out of the way.

"Irritating humans and half-breeds! I intend to wipe you all out after I kill Naraku first!" Sesshomaru spat.

"I intend to rip your face off and wipe my ass with it before that ever happens!" Shana spat back spitefully, sending out a rainstorm of flames.

"Does she have any weaknesses?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"She hates romance!" Jessa answered loudly.

"That is NOT helpful!" Sesshomaru barked back, finally losing his temper and composure…and hearing Jessa's laughter did not help either.

"Hahaha, bitch, you asked!" Jessa replied as Sesshomaru dove out of the way from another lightning bolt.

"Is she some sort of a secret god or something? Jessa, I need more information!" Sesshomaru growled, seeing Shana standing on the top of a tree, lighting a cigarette.

"No, she's just a bad ass!" Jessa answered as she held onto the demon lord even tighter when he sped up, deciding on attacking Shana head on. He saw her pull her sword out idly, whistling a tune as she flicked ashes from her cigarette.

"She…she pulled it out." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Hahaha, that's what she said!" Jessa laughed.

"Wench, this is not the time for jokes! What all can she do with that sword?" Sesshomaru asked, blinking when Shana disappeared.

"This," Shana answered, instantly reappearing in front of Sesshomaru and throwing a flaming fist at him, but Sesshomaru caught her wrist, burned her skin with his poison before throwing her behind him with all of his might.

"Haaaaah, biiiiiiiiitch…uh oh," Jessa stopped celebrating when she saw Shana flip in the air, the aura around her sword glowing orange.

"What now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Ahhhh! Get the fuck out of here! Sesshomaru, go, go, go, go stupid, go!" Jessa cried out hysterically, repetitively hitting his shoulder with her hand, thinking that would make him go.

"Do not call me names, wench!" Sesshomaru barked.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite! And look up!" Jessa howled back as she and Sesshomaru looked up, seeing the five gigantic space rocks descending upon them quickly.

"Right…I am not fighting with you around ever again." Sesshomaru stated as he transformed into his white orb and booking it out of there as the asteroids hit the Earth forcefully.

"Haha…ha…hahahahahahaha! So stupid." Shana laughed as she walked away from the destroyed and burning land, her sword's blade turning red. She disappeared in a red flash; never to be seen again…maybe…depended on her mood…she'd be back later.

Sesshomaru landed a few miles away and panted slightly as Jessa fell off his back and onto the ground. He caught his breath and looked down at the girl, who was still trying to catch hers.

"Why are all of my favorite characters psychos? Naraku, Shana…that one green thing…ah, the little white girl with the mirror?" Jessa asked.

"Kanna." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's the bitch. She's psycho, Naraku's psycho, Shana is…fuck me with something hard and sand-papery. Why can't my favorite characters be strong, cool, funny and stay alive?" Jessa groaned, still laying on the ground and waving her arms with every syllable.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," Sesshomaru announced.

"Yeah?" Jessa asked with slight depression.

"Why am I not one of your favorites?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh, hm, I can only wonder why ASSHOLE!" Jessa hollered at him as she jumped to her feet, taking a threatening step towards from. Sesshomaru held his ground, but he wondered where her random fury came from.

"Naraku is not one?" Sesshomaru asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You are not one of my favorites because of personality confliction…obviously. I liked Naraku because he's like me…smart, has a sense of sick humor and blah, blah, blah. You are ice cold and I can't stand you…especially when you ditch me in the forest just because I told the truth about some dead bitch with big tits."

"You go too far,"

"You asked." Jessa retorted, only to be shoved to the ground forcefully. Jessa landed on her back and took a jerky breath, inhaling and not being able to exhale once more, but this time it was serious.

"Quit toying around with me." Sesshomaru growled at her, thinking she was doing it on purpose. He saw her face turning red and he instantly knew she wasn't playing around. He knelt down next to her writhing body and pulled her to her feet, holding her up with his arms.

"Your body is tense, you have to relax," he said to her sternly, feeling her body become dead weight as she lost consciousness.

The next thing Jessa knew was the cool breeze brushing over her body. She was so tired and her body felt like a ton of lead. All she knew was her breathing was working, barely, but it was working.

"Jessa?" a voice called out and Jessa's eyes snapped open, as she was scared into full consciousness.

"Jessa, calm down, it's me…Jessa, it's me." Sesshomaru said, pushing her back down onto the ground. Jessa let out a short breath as she lay back down on something…fluffy? She realized it was the demon lord's fluffy fashion statement, but she didn't care, her body gave up and she closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"You…called me Jessa." She said.

"That is your name, no?"

"Technically, it's Jessica, but my point is you always called me something else."

"You complain too much." Sesshomaru growled, crossing his arms and looking into the moonless sky. Jessa opened her eyes and giggled.

"You pout too much." Jessa said to him, seeing his golden eyes look back down at her and narrow slightly.

"Go back to sleep, wench. I can tolerate you better when you're unconscious." He declared icily. Jessa smiled calmly as she closed her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me…night." She yawned in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Not Safe Here

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl he was carrying in his arms. Jessa had yet to wake up completely. She would drift along the fine line between consciousness and deep sleep, but she was not back to herself. Sesshomaru did get to speak with her for a little bit, and she had asked him what happened, but he refused to tell her too much. She had danced in front of death's path and narrowly missed it. She ceased breathing a few more times afterwards and Sesshomaru even had Tenseiga at the ready, but she made it through the night.

"Mmm…I smell charcoal." Jessa murmured in her sleep. Sesshomaru glanced down at her momentarily before looking back up to watch where he was going.

"My lord, you're back! Oh, what happened to Jessa?" Rin asked when the demon lord appeared.

"She is tired, Rin." Sesshomaru answered, kneeling down and gently placing Jessa on the soft ground, half covered in shade from the tree.

"Superfreak…ahh, dude, I need my iPod so I can listen to Rick James," Jessa yawned as she sat up, tilting her head to the side when she spotted the iPod hanging from the dragon's saddle. Rin grabbed it and brought it over to Jessa, who thanked her and began fiddling around with the device. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked away. He could tell Jessa was out of it. She started the music and lay back down, falling back asleep.

"Was she even really awake just then?" Jaken asked his master, who stared at Jessa and then snorted.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"How do you know?" Jaken asked back.

"She usually says bitch…for absolutely no reason at all." Sesshomaru replied, flying away to make sure that Shana was gone for sure.

Jessa yawned as she actually woke up for real a little while later, frowning as she stared at her iPod.

"What the hell…Rick James?" Jessa asked, locking her iPod and slipping it into her pocket. She then froze when she remembered she still had the jewel shard that Naraku had given her and she was damn sure he didn't intend for her to keep it.

"Maybe I should hide it…I wonder if I can summon Spongebob…hm," Jessa said, sticking the shard back into the remote and staring at it, wondering what numbers summoned Spongebob.

"Twenty-four…no, twenty-five…wait, what if that summons a NASCAR driver? Then I'm screwed. Maybe it won't. Why am I talking to myself again? Because I keep answering myself. Duh. Quit doing that…why are you staring at me like that?" Jessa asked when she saw Rin and Jaken watching her with caution and curiosity.

"Well, you are talking to yourself," Jaken answered in a partial whisper.

"True…what if I can summon Pokémon by using their numbers? That'd be badass! Let's see, what number was Dragonite? Fuuuuuck." Jessa grumbled, unknowingly talking to herself once again as she tapped the remote on her head. She stopped her thoughts when Sesshomaru returned, landing on his feet lightly and soundlessly.

"You wouldn't dare summon that wench back after she left." Sesshomaru growled at Jessa, who looked up at him innocently.

"No, just Pikachu…or Dragonite." Jessa replied, knowing that Sesshomaru was now a lost little puppy. What the hell was she talking about? She didn't need protection now that Sesshomaru was back. She needed a companion though.

"I wonder," Jessa murmured as she stared at the remote, frowning when she saw the clawed hand take the remote from her.

"You will summon no one. I am here." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"You ruin everything, dude." Jessa groaned, collapsing backwards and staring up into the clear blue sky, exhaling slowly. She picked at the grass, randomly throwing the blades in the air and continuing her breathing practices.

"Do you know what happens in the end? After the battle with Naraku?" Sesshomaru finally asked, staring up at the sky as well and letting out a slow breath.

"Yeah, do you want to know?" Jessa asked him back, looking at him as she rolled over onto her stomach. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he shook his head in the negative a few times, saying nothing more. Jessa rested her chin on her arms and watched him for a few minutes, wondering what he was thinking about. He couldn't be thinking about battling all the time…could he? Jessa smiled when she realized her answer to her own question was "Fuck yeah he was." She saw the remote still clasped lightly in his hand and got an idea. She began slowly and quietly crawling over to him, reaching out for the remote. Her fingers twitched greedily as they grew steadily closer to the device, only for her entire body to freeze when Sesshomaru lifted his hand and placed the remote in his other hand.

"I can hear you clear as day." Sesshomaru stated with his eyes still closed.

"I can see your pretty eyeliner." Jessa retorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jessa said back quickly, smiling widely when Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes and stared at her suspiciously. She hid her smile with her hand and looked away, trying not to giggle and infuriate him more. The demon lord found himself unable to be angry with her anymore. Nothing he said or did made her shut up anyway. He was a big joke to her. He wasn't even her favorite character or one of the top all-time favorites.

Jessa yawned as she followed Sesshomaru on foot, occasionally kicking Jaken and calling him a few unnecessary names, just for the shits and giggles. She was trying to figure out how many days she had been stuck in this alternate dimension. Sesshomaru heard her talking under her breath, counting the days.

"Three days you have been here, making my life a living Hell." Sesshomaru finally stated, hearing Rin gasp. She rarely ever heard him curse or make such comments. It was so unlike him.

"Well, in eight days, you have ruined my life and almost took it away a few times, second only to God, who beat you by one day, so I guess we're even." Jessa retorted, stopping mentally when she realized something…school had started.

"Fuck! School! I'm going to be behind and my exams are in three weeks and I have to take the SAT and it's going to make or break me, holy biiiiiiiiiitch!" Jessa shouted all in one breath, finally taking a well-deserved one at the end of her outburst.

"Haha, you're funny." Rin giggled.

"This is not funny! Quit laughing at me!" Jessa whined, almost running into Sesshomaru, who had stopped walking. Jessa had always wondered how Jaken ran into him and she made fun of him…she now understood. She forgot the demon lord had existed for a few seconds and then he popped up abruptly.

"I don't see a turn signal," Jessa growled, wondering why he had stopped. She then followed his gaze and tilted her head with curiosity. She saw a boy with long white hair and dressed in red robes passed out on his back. He had a few scratches and bruises on his pale skin and from the looks of the craters and destroyed trees, he had gotten in a fight.

"Duuuuuude, Inuyasha got his ass kicked…typical." Jessa chirped humorously.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru huffed, walking away, but Jessa smiled when she caught a glimpse of his face when she said that…he was smirking again.

"I almost feel like a Mary Sue, I should stop…hey look…hm, do you think he'd wake up if I kicked him in the nuts?" Jessa asked, running up to the unconscious Inuyasha and poking him with a stick she had found.

"You can try. I won't stop you." Sesshomaru replied simply. Jessa prepared to just whip the boy in the chest with the stick, but as the stick came down, his clawed hand reached up and snatched the stick away as he jumped up, tossing the stick aside and cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I remember you," Inuyasha growled, obviously upset about a few things.

"I remember you too…where's Kinky Hoe, I mean, Kikyo?" Jessa asked spitefully, seeing the fire of rage sparking in his golden eyes.

"She's dead! Don't speak of her like that, or I'll rip your throat out!" Inuyasha barked back angrily. Jessa held up both hands calmly, smiling as she looked away for a moment.

"Chill your nuts hardcore, dude…I thought she was sleeping with Naraku? Hm, I must be mistaken." Jessa replied, as calm as can be, knowing Inuyasha just now sensed his older brother's presence. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side, watching the scene unfold with slight boredom.

"Yeah, I remember your mouth, too and I'm rolling my eyes at that statement." Inuyasha replied smoothly, crossing his arms and smirking arrogantly.

"I'll roll your whole head, bitch, don't even try to get smart with me like that." Jessa spat back.

"Oh really? Then do it!" Inuyasha yelled back, jumping at Jessa not to harm her, but to make a point, but he felt a fist slam into his face and send him flying into a tree. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, rubbing his cheek while scowling at his older brother, who was standing next to Jessa, lowering his fist and staring back blankly.

"You will not touch her." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

"You know, if you give me that remote, I could totally whip his ass for you," Jessa offered. She was answered with complete silence. Not even a glare over the shoulder. He totally ignored her. Jessa rolled her eyes and let out a quiet groan of protest. He was extremely hard to sway now that they were in his world and his lands.

"She's a human. Why do you care for her?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It matters not her blood, it is the information she knows." Sesshomaru replied carelessly.

"At least he likes me for my brain…maybe if I had bigger tits," Jessa said under her breath. Sesshomaru finally turned and glared at her icily.

"Do not start that again." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Start what?" Jessa asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, now be silent." He said back strictly.

"Haha, you're insane, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jessa giggled, now remembering their little argument about Kagura.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Inuyasha grumbled, turning around to leave.

"Two, four, six, eight! You suck! I'm great! La da, la da, la da!" Jessa taunted as she danced in place, laughing when Inuyasha cursed her a few times before jumping away. She stopped dancing when Sesshomaru turned to her, staring at her seriously.

"I suspect Naraku will be wanting his shard back anytime. What will you do when that happens and I'm not there?" Sesshomaru asked Jessa, who crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well, give me the remote and I'll show you,"

"Answer me."

"I would summon the Army of Anubis to kick his ass, duh." Jessa chirped, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. She knew Sesshomaru was being serious and she couldn't be serious unless something was happening to her. It was one of her many flaws as a person. Sesshomaru reached into the front of his robes, guarded by the armor and pulled out the remote, handing it to her.

"Ew, it touched you." Jessa whined, holding the remote out away from her body and with two fingers.

"Heh, that's bad?" he asked her.

"I guess as long as you didn't hide it in your pants," she exhaled, placing the remote in her pocket and following him.

Jessa whistled a happy tune as she sat against the only tree in the field of flowers. Rin was skipping about the field, singing songs and picking random flowers and making a bouquet. The two-headed dragon demon was not too far away with Jaken guiding him. Jessa then began singing words under her breath, dancing a bit in place as the boredom took over.

"I got a feeling, that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good, good niiiiiight…and of course this uncle fucker has to ruin everything." Jessa stopped when she saw the familiar dark clouds quickly moving their way. She pulled out the remote and groaned when she realized that she needed a special combination of numbers to summon people. She already checked Satan's number off, seeing as it didn't even summon him. It summoned someone worse.

"Oh Jessa, I want my shard back," Naraku said, landing in the field a few yards away. Jessa watched as the flowers around him died instantly, leaving a circle of lifeless ground around him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, hold on," Jessa sighed, deciding just to give it to him, but then another number hit her.

"Three…zero…three…3OH!3, son! Pleeeeeease send me someone!" Jessa begged as she pressed the numbers and watched as the flash of a brilliant green light appeared. Before her stood two, tall figures in black cloaks. One, who was taller than Shaq, wielded a seven-pronged sword which made Tetsusaiga look like a little bitch in size. The shorter, but still tall, figure held two chained fighting blades in his hand.

"Whoa…dude, that acid was straight trippin'! Oh, hi…who is she?" the tall, green one asked, poking Jessa in the chest boldly. The other man turned around and looked at Jessa with his leafy green, cat-like eyes.

"Um…I don't know, she's kind of cute…I've banged uglier…yeah…I'd totally bang her." He said, shaking his brownish-blonde hair from his tanned face. The green one chuckled as he poked Jessa again.

"So, I'm Ryu," he said.

"And I'm Simha," the tan one chirped. They both struck odd poses before speaking again.

"And we're…going to kick YOUR ass!" they shouted together, pointing at Naraku, who was looking at them with a face that said, "Are you fucking with me or is this for real?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Jessa chirped with a smile.

"Yeah…I'd bang you." Simha said as he heard Ryu snort obnoxiously.

"Haha, not with that pose you won't, sweetheart! Haha, you're so gay!" Ryu laughed tauntingly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it, baby, now, can we get to the ass kicking?"

"I'm sorry, did you say you liked it up the ass?"

"Ryu, just go smash that asshole!" Simha barked.

"Bahahaha! No way dude, I am not like that! Hahaha!" Ryu laughed spitefully as he flew after Naraku, who summoned his barrier and smirked arrogantly. Ryu let out a roar as he leapt in the air, swinging his giant blade down onto the barrier. Naraku watched with utter shock as the pure blunt force smashed his barrier. He was then plowed into the ground with vigor, hearing the celebrating dragon demon shouting at him.

"Wooooooo! Man, you think you can come up in my house and rough up my girl? Yo ass must be crazy!" Ryu hollered, turning around and calmly walking back to Jessa, who was currently trying to avoid Simha's aggressive advances.

"Sooooo…want me to put you at the top of my To-Do list?" Simha asked with a charming smile.

"Not really, no." Jessa said back nervously.

"Dude, quit being creepy." Ryu said to his friend, who looked back and quickly pushed Jessa out of the way, helping her dodge fatal attacks from the tentacles of flesh. Ryu sliced some off with his blade, letting Simha use his chained blades for more widespread damage.

"Wooo! Wooooo! Wooooooo! Hahaha, shit, this is nothing!" Simha laughed arrogantly, his fast reflexes and strong-arm movements causing the chained blades to sweep across a large range, clearing the field of Naraku's disgusting flesh.

"I am going to get that shard! Don't interfere!" Naraku barked as he flew after Jessa, seeing a wide opening. Ryu dove at Naraku and swung his blade, slicing the demon man in half, only to get caught up in more tentacles and poisonous gas.

"Get away from here! Hurry!" Simha beckoned to Jaken and Rin, clearing a path for them to safety and hoping they would go further.

"Whoa, dude, whoa! Ahh! Shit!" Ryu squawked hopelessly as he chopped, sliced and cut the tentacles away from him, but they kept coming, replacing the fallen ones with double the amount.

"I'm coming!" Simha called out, holding his blades in his hand for more close-range attacks. Ryu grunted as he twisted, jumped and ducked tentacles while simultaneously slashing away at them. He saw Naraku's anger flare with each miss and was determined to hit the green dragon demon at all costs. Ryu dodged a few more, closing in on Naraku's floating head and swinging away like his very life depended on it. He felt his blade connect with a powerful thud, smirking as he jumped away.

"C-C-C-C-C-Combo breakerrrrrrr!" Ryu cheered lamely as Naraku's pieces reformed. Simha joined his partner-in-crime and groaned.

"We can't do this forever, dude," Simha exhaled with annoyance when the spider was fully-recovered, smirking at them with malice and crimson red eyes flared with realization of their inability to kill him. Break his barrier? Fine. Cut him up? Fine. Kill him? Not a chance.

"Who did you summon this time?" A familiar, icy voice asked. As icy and angry as the voice sounded, it brought Jessa immediate comfort. Naraku would never fuck with Sesshomaru for too long. He always ran off.

"Uh, Ryu and Simha, this is…yeah, we all know each other," Jessa gave up when the two demon men glared back at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Send them back. Naraku is my prey." Sesshomaru ordered. Jessa giggled in response.

"If I knew how, I would." She replied, staring at the remote.

"Oh, that's simple, just press the button that says 'last' on it. It usually takes you back to the last channel, but yeah," Ryu said to Jessa, who blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Ok, if it doesn't work, I'm really sorry." Jessa said.

"It will. Bye." Ryu chirped as he and Simha were sent back to where they originally came from. Jessa felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her into the air. Sesshomaru let out a small breath when the teen girl immediately grasped onto him, burying her face into his chest and whimpering slightly.

"How utterly sweet. Love…a disgusting union indeed." Naraku chuckled as he hovered slightly below Sesshomaru from an angle. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn in one hand and the other giving Jessa support around her lower back.

"Attacking helpless women…can you sink any lower, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked with boredom gilding his tone. He was mainly waiting for Jessa to calm down and loosen her arms from his neck.

"He's killed little kids," Jessa whispered, finally loosening her hold.

"I shall sever whatever ties you have together and take back what is mine and Jessa…don't expect to see the light of day ever again." Naraku stated with slight anger as he prepared his attack. Sesshomaru held his sword out and glared.

"Make no promises you cannot keep. Your death will be swift, fortunately for you." Sesshomaru said back. He saw the tentacles and waved his sword, destroying them and keeping them from forming back with Naraku, who was mainly aiming for Jessa with his attacks. The demon lord was easily fending them off, but he knew it could last only for so long. He made a final explosive attack before escaping into the dark forest, sunset almost nighttime. He placed the teen girl on her feet and stepped back, catching her confused stare with his.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? You never run from a fight." Jessa asked, her voice soft and innocent. Sesshomaru stared back at her and frowned.

"I'm going back to fight him…after you are back home in your world." Sesshomaru said, taking the remote from the girl. He took the jewel shard out and saw the mysterious button appear.

"No, no, wait! Don't! I can tell you how to kill him! Where he'll be and what will happen!" Jessa insisted, holding her hands out to try and stop him.

"I do not wish to know. They will play out in the way they are supposed to. You're not meant to be here. You need to go back."

"But…I don't feel like it's time for me to go! It feels wrong, don't do it, not yet," Jessa begged, her voice now softened again.

"You are not safe here. You need to go back now."

"Sesshomaru,"

"Now. Go back now, Jessa."

"But, you'll…I don't want to."

"I will be fine. Go." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice only slightly gentle. Jessa let out a long breath when she aimed the remote at herself, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed the button, seeing the white flash through her eyelids.

Jessa immediately snapped away from her deep sleep, sitting up from her bed suddenly as she looked around, breathing heavily. She looked around her room and frowned, wondering if what had just happened was real or not? She remembered Sesshomaru telling her to go back home and that was what she last remembered. Jessa felt the tears again, her heading jerking towards her door when it opened.

"Jessa, you've missed another day of school. You've been sleeping and mindlessly walking around here for two days now. It's like you're on autopilot." Her mother said with annoyance, walking into her daughter's room and picking up a few shirts from the floor. Jessa blinked as she looked down, still trying to figure out what had happened. Was it just a dream?

"Jessa, what's wrong, dear?" her mother asked soothingly when she saw her daughter crying sadly.

"I'm so confused," Jessa whispered, rubbing her face softly. She looked at her arms, wishing she had been scratched or bruised…something to let her know it was real…that she wasn't crazy…that she wasn't sad over losing a cartoon demon friend/asshole.

"I'll make you breakfast," her mother said, walking out of her room swiftly. Jessa coughed and stood up out of bed, putting her glasses on and looking up.

"It was just a really realistic dream…I'm not schizo." She chanted to herself.

"Jessa, do you know what happened to my vicodin?"

"No, Mom." Jessa answered, knowing that she took it. But was that part of the dream? Or was it real? What about the rest of her Spring Break? Was she seriously off her rocker that much?

"Damn, I feel like someone died." Jessa groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

There Is Nothing

Jessa was now on her third day straight of barely any sleep. She was sure there was ten hours of total sleep in those three days, the rest of the time she was studying, reading, highlighting, typing, researching, anything to make sure she knew what she needed to know for her exams. On the fourth day, which was Sunday, Jessa finally collapsed on her new bed in her new room upstairs. Her parents moved downstairs and she moved up into her sister's old room, getting a king-sized bed with it.

"So soft…so tired." She moaned hopelessly, eyes immediately shutting and almost instantly falling asleep. It was noon now, so she knew she would be sleeping for the longest time. The next day was her history exam, Wednesday was her psychology and Friday was her English and from then on, she was basically done with her junior year of high school. It had been a few weeks since Spring Break and Jessa just (silently) dubbed herself bonkers. No proof of any of that happening. Ali refused to speak about any of it with Jessa. She just looked at Jessa with wide eyes of disbelief whenever Jessa mentioned it.

The next day, Jessa was sitting in the testing room, softly chewing on her bottom lip as she organized the information for her essay. She felt her thoughts flowing out nicely onto the paper, but she still felt tired, even though she slept all day and did nothing the previous day. Jessa began the terrifying adventure into her essay, starting off the introduction paragraph nicely.

"Haha, oh God, this is lame," she whispered under her breath with a smile.

When Jessa got home that next day, she collapsed in the recliner chair in her living room, letting out a long breath. She propped her feet up and pushed the chair out with her feet so she was in a laying position. She let her arm hang over the side and felt a cold nose sniff it inquisitively.

"Hey Milo," Jessa said, petting the dog gently and seeing his yellow tail wagging happily.

"Hi honey, how was your test?" Her mother asked soothingly.

"Uh, it was ok. I think I did ok." Jessa replied tiredly as she yawned.

"Well that's good. Come on, Milo, let's go outside."

After the week of hard testing and studying was over with, Jessa decided to celebrate on her own terms. Eat. Her parents went out of town for the weekend and she was once again left alone. It immediately brought back repressed memories that made her choke up and brought an immense ache in her chest. She wished it had been real. When he first arrived, Jessa remembered wanting it all to be false, but now she wanted it to be real. She wanted him to be real.

"I wish there was an explanation to give me some fucking closure." Jessa exhaled as she placed a few strips of chicken in a pan as she turned the stove on to cook them. She had a few tortillas on another pan, slowly heating up and getting ready for the chicken.

"Hello?" Jessa answered her BlackBerry while slicing her chicken into pieces.

"Hey Jessa, are you busy? It's Kat." Her friend said, who was in Florida all throughout the break a few weeks back.

"Hey, no I'm not. You coming over?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah, me and Ali are, is that ok?"

"Uh huh, I'll make more food while it's out."

"Yay! I love your cooking! See you in a few!" Kat cheered. Jessa began cooking more chicken and tortillas as she pocketed her phone. She wasn't too excited for Ali, who would treat her like she was a delicate, broken person and would avoid talking with Jessa about anything dealing with InuYasha.

A few minutes later, Kat, who was a tall girl with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair walked in with Ali behind her. They both smiled widely when Jessa handed them their cheesy chicken fajitas and a few cans of Pepsi.

"Oh my God, dude, you're the best!" Kat chirped as she bit into the wonderful food.

"Yeah, thanks Jes." Ali said with a smile, biting into hers and giggling when she realized there were peppers in her food.

"So, how do you think you did on your exams?" Kat asked Jessa, who nodded in reply and swallowed her food with a drink.

"I think I did ok. History will probably be my lowest score, but I felt good about it. What about you guys?" Jessa asked back.

"Terrible." Ali groaned as she hung her head.

"I'm sure I didn't pass history, but psychology was easy for me." Kat said with a shrug, her silky blonde hair grazing her shoulders as it fell forward.

"It was easy." Jessa agreed, nodding her head.

"Ok, so, Ali was telling me about this crazy dream you had over Spring Break about my husband-to-be! Haha, no Naraku?" Kat asked, hearing Ali's protests to the conversation, but she ignored them, staring at Jessa eagerly. Jessa smiled slightly as she exhaled, looking down at her empty plate, seeing a few crumbs left from her fajita.

"Nah, he turned out to be a pussy," Jessa giggled, deciding to go along with the conversation and agree that it was, indeed, a dream of extremes. It still hurt, though.

"Haha, ok, so does that mean you like Sesshomaru now or what?" Kat asked, grunting when Ali hit her with her elbow.

"I said not to talk about this with her!" Ali hissed angrily.

"What? She's fine with it. You are, aren't you?" Kat asked Jessa, who smiled calmly, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it's cool, Ali. It was just a dream anyway. He's not real." Jessa said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Jessa…I…told her not to." Ali insisted.

"It's fine, I'm fine. I think it was pre-test nerves." Jessa explained, waving her hand while smiling.

"I think it's funny! Haha, you said you hated him and then you have a week-long dreaming session about him! Irony, satire, whatever you call it," Kat giggled.

"Yeah, it was weird…really weird…felt so real, though." Jessa said, her voice going softer as the memories flooded her mind.

"Was the sex good at least? Haha, I'm such a slut sometimes, I'm sorry Jessa, I'm not making fun of you, buddy." Kat laughed, clapping her hands slightly.

"It's cool and the sex was mind-blowing…better than Florida, you hoe." Jessa shot back as Ali laughed warmly.

"Haha, nice, dude." Ali said, fist-bumping Jessa from across the table. Jessa stood up and exhaled slowly.

"I'm off to the bathroom, be right back," she said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. She leaned against the door and covered her mouth, closing her eyes and feeling the warm tears flowing down her face. She couldn't help it. She couldn't tell what was real and what was fake during that whole week. Was she asleep for three whole days? Or was she asleep the entire week? And why did Ali have to mention her dream, hallucination, whatever the fuck it was, to Kat, who was a hardcore Sesshomaru fanatic and would do anything to tease Jessa even when she would mention the slightest respect for his character.

"Damn it, I still didn't even like him that much, but he seemed to like me a little bit…who am I kidding? Why am I talking about a cartoon? Why am I talking to myself? Because I keep replying. Duh." She said quietly, wiping her remaining tears away.

Later on, after her two friends left, Jessa swam a few laps in the pool before the storm rolled in. She took a shower and dried her hair, almost stumbling up to her room because her headache was so intense. It came from nowhere and was pounding her head intensely. She realized it was really warm in her room and decided to open her windows, regardless of the storm. At least it brought a nice, cool breeze into her room.

"Bed." She mumbled, climbing onto her bed and falling asleep without the covers. She heard padded paws jogging up the steps and prowling into her room and the scared whining of a dog.

"Come on, Milo," Jessa said, patting the bed and watching the yellow lab leap up and snuggle beside her warmly. She stroked his thick, soft coat and looked him in his brown eyes with her green ones, taking her glasses off and setting them on her nightstand.

"Milo, if only you could talk, buddy." She whispered to him. Milo licked his lips and wagged his tail lazily, making a slow rhythm with each strike to the bed. He soon stopped, falling asleep quickly. Jessa followed his lead and closed her own eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, the storm was no longer raging, but there were spurts of rain, thunder and the wind was still howling. Jessa felt Milo sit up and look around. He gave a low growl, pawing at Jessa's arm.

"Mmm…go get the kitty, go get it." Jessa said, hearing the dog leap off the bed, growling at the word "kitty" and sprinting downstairs. She could still hear him growling, but no barking, meaning he wasn't really sure himself what he was growling at. He was growling just to growl. Typical dumb dog tactics.

"Stupid ass," she yawned, returning to her slumber to sleep off the headache. She heard slow steps returning to her room. She assumed it was Milo, who decided there was no danger or cats. She felt the shift of weight on the bed when the dog crawled onto it.

"Mmm…my stupid ass doggie," Jessa giggled, reaching over and petting the soft, fluffy coat of what she thought was her dog.

"I assume you are speaking of Milo and not me." A familiarly smooth voice asked calmly. It took a minute for Jessa's brain to fit face with voice and when it did, her eyes snapped open as she turned her head and saw the demon lord laying on his back beside her, his golden eyes staring her down. Jessa's mouth hung open with disbelief as she slowly sat up. She looked away and blinked a few times, pinching herself to make sure she was still awake. She looked back at Sesshomaru and pointed.

"N-no! You're not real!" Jessa insisted loudly as she stood up, backing away from the bed. Sesshomaru folded his arms behind his head and looked at Jessa down his armor-less body.

"Are we back to the whole, "You're not real" matter again?" he asked her with boredom, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

"You're not real! Not real! Not real!" Jessa chanted to herself.

"How do you explain that week you and I spent together?" he asked her tonelessly, but Jessa could hear the slightest hint of amusement.

"Drugs! Lack of sleep! Mental problems! Like now, I have a bad headache and I'm sleepy! It's triggering my mental problems!"

"Something must be wrong, you've yet to call me bitch."

"I am crazy…where's my dog?" Jessa asked, ignoring Sesshomaru smirking in answer to her question.

"Milo!" Jessa called out, hearing the dog jogging upstairs. He trotted into her room with the remote in his mouth, some of the buttons chewed off by him. She snatched the remote and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid dog. Stupid mental problems. Stupid drugs." Jessa grumbled irritably as she crawled back on her bed, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru entirely. The demon lord cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had the slightest idea that she would be somewhat happy to see him, considering how visibly upset she was at leaving him behind. He frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he misinterpreted her true feelings. Maybe she just didn't want to go back to her boring life. It had nothing to do with him.

The next morning, Jessa turned on her side and snuggled the furry softness. She opened her eyes and saw the demon lord's fluffy boa, but no demon. Jessa yawned as she sat up, commenting on how hardcore her mental disease was. She walked downstairs, still wearing her blue shirt and blue pants with little fish on them. She walked into the living room and saw Sesshomaru backed into the corner, his sword out and pointing at the rabid fangirl. Jessa recognized the soft blonde hair anywhere. It was Kat and Ali was on the couch, reading a book.

"Ali, bitch, was it real or not?" Jessa asked through gritted teeth. Ali closed the book and exhaled.

"Look, you missed a few days of school and when you came back, you looked so confused, hurt and disoriented. I decided that since you had doubt of it all being real, that I'd play along and it'd all be better…eventually. I was just trying to look out for your well-being." Ali explained.

"It didn't work, stupid!" Jessa barked, feeling a breeze brush behind her and Sesshomaru placing his hand on her shoulder and aiming his sword around her body at Kat.

"Get her away from me…now." Sesshomaru ordered Jessa, who turned her head and glared at him.

"You say while holding me as a shield? I think not." Jessa growled at him. Sesshomaru glared back and pouted a bit.

"I thought you would respect me a little more after I saved your life multiple times." He said to her icily.

"Bitch, I saved myself." Jessa retorted.

"Yes, yes, by summoning someone worse than Naraku and the second time you summoned two rapists in cloaks…you would've died without me."

"I would've died because of you! You hung me over a cliff and you made me almost suffocate to death!" Jessa barked back. She saw his eyes avert from hers and for once, she actually saw something in them. Remorse.

"Jessa! Quit being a bitch to him! Damn!" Kat shouted defensively as she ran to the bathroom hastily.

"I'm going to give you guys some space to catch up…doo, dah, doo, doo." Ali chirped as she ran to a random bedroom and closed the door.

"That was an accident. You act as if I tried to kill you." Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"No, no, I know. I get really dirty and low when it comes to winning arguments. I didn't mean it, ok?" Jessa asked. She saw him make a face of disgust as he looked at her.

"I don't need an apology. You act as if you hurt me or something of the sort." He growled.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Ridiculous."

"Bullshit, I saw it in your eyes. You felt bad."

"Hmph."

"Haha, yeah, that's what I thought." Jessa giggled victoriously. Sesshomaru's eyes caught hers before he shoved her to the floor, staring down with boredom.

"Do not taunt me." He warned tonelessly.

"Blah, blah, blah," Jessa mocked as she stood up. Sesshomaru looked away, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes and give her any satisfaction, but he froze up and flinched when he felt her latch onto him and wrap her arms around him tightly. Jessa rested her face on his chest and exhaled.

"I missed you, buddy." She said to him, a few tears running down her cheeks. Now Sesshomaru was starting to fidget in her embrace, trying to break loose and run away before she began crying and blaming things on him. He finally gave up and patted her head twice.

"Get off me." He growled harmlessly, almost in a whining way. Jessa let go and wiped away her tears.

"You're such a jerk." She said with a smile.

"And you're a crying, complaining, blunt bitch." Sesshomaru retorted so quickly it almost frightened himself.

"You said bitch! Yes! I win!" Jessa celebrated as she danced to the kitchen.

"You win nothing! There was no gamble or rule on me saying that word!" Sesshomaru challenged angrily, pointing his clawed finger at her.

"Dude, I have worked that word into your vocabulary! I win, get over yourself!"

"I've said it before. Twice, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but you just said it, you never called me or anyone else one. So, did you and Naraku finally have sex? Did you marry Kagome?" Jessa asked spitefully.

"Excuse me?" He growled as he flew into the kitchen, sword at the ready. Jessa looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeh." She responded simply. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but sheathed his sword, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to kill her and unfortunately, she knew that too.

"Hungry?" Jessa asked him, hearing her two friends slowly enter the kitchen.

"Why are you not fat?" Sesshomaru asked her back, no tone to his voice except the twinge of disbelief.

"Hahahahaha!" Ali laughed in agreement.

"God you are hot…please fuck me." Kat said to Sesshomaru, who immediately moved to the other side of the kitchen, putting Jessa between him and the crazy fan girl.

"Pussy." Jessa stated as she turned the oven on.

"I would sooner sleep with Jessa and she's hideous." Sesshomaru said to Kat seriously, who began laughing loudly.

"Haha, so you guys did have sex?" she asked humorously and with slight jealousy. Ali giggled and Jessa groaned, looking at Sesshomaru, who was about to protest.

"The more you say, the worse it will get. Just shut the fuck up." Jessa said to him. Sesshomaru glared back and in one swift movement, he picked the entire oven up, walked outside with it and hurled it far, far away. Kat and Ali immediately quieted down as Jessa ran outside after him.

"You mother fucker! How the fuck am I supposed to replace that in one day? Asshoooooooooooole!" Jessa howled at Sesshomaru, who was flying away to ignore her.

AN- Sadly, this is the last chapter. I only had planned it out for ten chapters. Sorry, but I'm glad so many people liked it. Thanks a lot.


End file.
